The Chosen Path
by The Naruto Addict
Summary: Naruto dreams of becoming the Pokemon Champion of the Elemental Nations. But he failed the graduation exam...again. This forces him choose a different path.
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokemon speech

_-This is a lum berry.-_ - Pokedex

The Chosen Path

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

"_YOU FAIL!"_

The words rang in Naruto's ears as he trudged home. For the third time in a row, he had failed the Pokemon graduation exams. It was almost like a curse. How was he going to ever accomplish his dream if he couldn't pass a stupid test.

He opened the door to his house and his mother walked into the room. Seeing the sad look on his face she sighed.

"Again?"

Naruto nodded and walked past her and out the back door. Kushina Uzumaki smiled sadly as she watched her son leave the house.

_"No aptitude for written tests and a huge shadow covering him...how does he get up each year and register again?"_

* * *

Naruto walked through the trees behind his house, kicking stones in his path_._

_"Why can't I remember the answers for the exams? I always kick ass at the practical sections..."_

Naruto kicked another stone but this stone rebounded of a nearby tree and nailed him in the shin. Naruto yelped in pain and continued his walk, moping as he did.

_"Maybe Sasuke was right...maybe they were all right...maybe I'm just a loser..."  
_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by a whimpering sound. Looking around, he saw that he was near the mountain range that was inhabited by a few Pokemon.

_"Mom told me to stay away but..."_

A second whimper cut off his thoughts and his hesitations. Naruto sprinted towards the mountain range.

* * *

When Naruto run out of the forest, he saw a Vulpix crawling towards the forest and whimpering weakly. Immediately, Naruto rushed towards it to pick it up but a roar from the Vulpix cut him off. It had noticed Naruto and was glaring at him. It shakily rose to its feet and took a step forward but fell down in a faint. Naruto walked towards it more cautiously, grumbling all the way.

_"I'm just trying to help and i get a roar? Ungrateful..."_

Naruto gingerly picked it up and headed home.

* * *

Kushina was puzzled as she looked at the Vulpix in Naruto's arms.

"There is something wrong with its colour."

"Huh?"

In his haste to save the Vulpix, Naruto never noticed its strange colouration. Most Vulpix were rusty red with orange locks, bangs and tails. This Vulpix was golden with orange tips at the ends of its tails. Naruto knew what this meant.

"Oh, its shiny."

Shiny Pokemon were rare and very valuable. They scored high in contests and some were more powerful than the average Pokemon.

_"This would be a good Pokemon to start with..."_ Naruto sighed.

"You know, if you talk to Iruka, he could give you a probationary license."

"Huh? What's that?"

* * *

Leaf's Pokemon Lab

* * *

Iruka sighed as he looked into Naruto's angry face.

"Yes, I could have told you a long time ago. But I thought you wanted to earn it not just be given it."

"True, but you know that I'm the best battler and a better coordinator than most. Why should I be held back because of a stupid test."

Iruka sighed again.

"The tests are designed to ensure that you have adequate knowledge on things that trainers and coordinators know about the world of Pokemon."

"A world in which nobody knows everything about Pokemon?"

Iruka sighed once more.

"Okay, I'll issue you a probationary license. But from now on, you'll be learning through experience."

"That suits me just fine, dattebayo."

Iruka smiled this time.

"Come around tomorrow. That way, you'll leave with those who graduated too."

Suddenly, alarms blared in the lab and Iruka's eyes landed on his computer. It read 'Security Breach - Level Six'. Iruka frowned at that.

_"Level Six has been empty...oh no. Professor Sarutobi's package!"_

Iruka grabbed his Poke balls and rushed towards the door.

"Naruto, go home now!" he yelled as he ran out.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto picked up a Poke ball and took off after Iruka.

* * *

Mizuki smirked as he finally opened the package. In it was a Pokedex with a see-through casing.

_"Yes, Orochimaru-sama will be..."_

"Hypno, use Confusion!"

Suddenly the Pokedex's container was surrounded by a purple light and flew out of his hands and behind Iruka who was glaring at him.

"Hello, Iruka. Fancy seeing you here."

"Mizuki! What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to get that Pokedex for my master. You know...Orochimaru."

Iruka blanched when he heard Orochimaru's name.

"You work for Orochimaru?"

"Yes, and I was assigned to retrieve that item you hold now."

Mizuki took a Poke ball and released a Sneasel.

"Give it to me and I'll let you live for the few years of friendship we shared."

* * *

Naruto was scared as he watched his teachers battle. He had heard everything but did not understand.

_"Who is this Orochimaru guy and why does he want a Pokedex?"_

Naruto moved as stealthily as he could to where the Pokedex had landed. He peeked out from behind a tree and when he was sure he wasn't being watched he darted out, grabbed the Pokedex and hid behind the tree.

"Whew, what's all the fuss...hey, its the old man's Pokedex!"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Naruto, this is Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hiya, old man."

"Naruto! Show some respect!"

"Its all right Kushina, its refreshing to hear someone his age speak to me freely. I don't come here for business alone you know."

As the grownups spoke, Naruto saw a brown box sitting on a nearby table. He sauntered to it and opened it. In it was a Pokedex in a see-through casing.

_"Cool, I've never seen a Pokedex like this before."_

He picked it up and blinked as it came on.

_-beginning biometric scan- _came a computerized voice.

"Huh?"

A progress meter appeared on the screen and slowly began filling up. As it did so the Pokedex's casing began turning an oblique orange.

"Cool!"

Suddenly it was snatched from his hands.

_-biometric scan canceled-_

"Hey!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! What have I told you about taking what does not belong to you?"

Sarutobi chuckled as he put the Pokedex back in its box.

"No harm, Kushina. But sorry Naruto, I can't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"First off, you are not a trainer."

Naruto pouted at that.

"Secondly, this Pokedex is very special."

"How special?"

The old man's grin widened.

"Very."

* * *

_-beginning biometric scan-_

Naruto stared at it as the Pokedex started to repeat what it had done a year ago. This time, the progress bar filled up completely and the casing was now a bright orange instead of colourless and see-through.

_-biometric scan complete-_

_-Trainer: Uzumaki Naruto-_

_-Age: 13-_

_-Hometown: Leaf Village-_

_-Pokemon: 1-_

_-Badges: None-_

_-Ribbons: None-_

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Iruka staring down at him, shocked. He quickly got to his feet, grinning all the while.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, look at this cool Pokedex.

Iruka sighed, there was nothing he could do now.

"Hey, where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto winced as his mother walked into view, her Venusaur behind her and dragging a tied-up Mizuki.

"What have I told you about taking what isn't yours?"

* * *

Naruto adjusted his goggles and made sure his backpack was secure. His Pokemon journey was finally beginning and he could barely contain his excitement. Yesterday, Kushina had explained why the Pokedex was so valuable.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"This Pokedex is capable of more than just basic information. A normal Pokedex will show you the name, type and some basic info on wild Pokemon. This Pokedex can show you the level, special and hidden abilities and even the moves known of a wild Pokemon. And this can also be done for another trainer's Pokemon."

"...Oh."

"This Pokedex is a powerful tool, don't misuse it."

* * *

Naruto reached into his pocket and too out his orange fingerless gloves and put them on. Then, he reached into a pocket of his orange vest and took out a Poke ball, sighing as he did so.

His Vulpix had turned out to be as stubborn and vicious as a rampaging Tauros. It had been docile when Naruto took it to Iruka but as soon as the young researcher had begun examining, it quickly turned nasty. It begun to roar and bite and when its health was restored it spat embers at them. Iruka's Hypno subdued it with hypnosis and when he showed to his mother at home, her Gyarados had to intimidate it before it accepted confinement again. He had named it Kitsune, after the mythological demon foxes.

Naruto squared his shoulders and strode out the gates of Leaf Village. He had his supplies, his Pokemon and his license. He had one year to upgrade it from probationary to full status but he was very confident that he could get the three required badges in time.

_"Here I come dad, I hope Kitsune doesn't burn my face off first."_

* * *

Next time on The Chosen Path

After leaving Leaf Village, Naruto runs into his old classmates who tease him about failing the exam. A few heated arguments ensue but sparks fly when Sasuke arrives and pokes fun at him and Kitsune. The lines have been drawn and the race is on for even Naruto can not turn down...

The Rival's Challenge

* * *

A/N: My computer crashed and this was the only story I could salvage off it. The rest have not been abandoned, they are just on hold till I can fix my computer. Anyway, my first crossover fic, R&R and tell me if this has promise or if I should trash it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rival's Challenge

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokemon speech

_I will win_ - Pokemon thinking

_-This is a lum berry.-_ - Pokedex

The Chosen Path

Chapter 2: The Rival's Challenge

In the lush forest between Leaf Village and Otafuku Town, a Pichu was firing thundershocks at a tree. It continued to do so till it dropped out down out of exhaustion but it would pick itself up after a few minutes and continue, trying to ignore the voices in its head and the hunger in its stomach.

_Runt._

_Pipsqueak_

_Aww, its the itty bitty baby who wants to play with the big boys._

Finally, the Pichu slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

_Just wait...I'll show you all...even you...Father..._

* * *

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

Kitsune ignored Naruto as he ran through the trees and ducked into bushes . Naruto kept on running after it trying to capture it again.

Taming Kitsune was an uphill battle that Naruto seemed to be losing. The furry little monster didn't like staying in the Poke ball so Naruto tried to give it as much time outside as possible but once out it took every opportunity it could to escape. He also wasn't averse to biting or burning Naruto when he wasn't trying to escape and his quick attack could trip Naruto or give him a speed boost. Naruto was always exhausted after he managed to capture Kitsune.

Kitsune spat some embers over his shoulder and jumped into a clearing. Naruto narrowly avoided the fire attack and leaped into the clearing too.

_"Kuso, why won't he stay still..._whoa."

Kitsune was sniffing at a Pichu lying down on the ground. Naruto quickly returned the rogue Vulpix to his Poke ball and rushed to the Pichu's side. He picked it up and started running towards Otafuku Town.

_"Hold on, little guy. Just hold on."_

* * *

Otafuku Town

* * *

"Naruto?"

Naruto woke to the sound of his voice. He was lying down on one the benches in the Poke Center of Otafuku Town. Looking up, he saw Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. He sat up and stretched before sleepily waving at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up is you being here." Kiba exclaimed. "Last I heard you failed the exam, again."

Naruto sighed at that. Kiba came from a prestigious clan in Leaf Village. The Inuzukas were known for their training of canine Pokemon, usually Growlithes. Police Officers usually got their Growlithes from the Inuzuka Clan. He had chosen a Chimchar but favored a Growlithe given to him by his parents. He named it Akamaru and it was usually seen out of its Poke ball.

"Calm down, Kiba." Shino remarked as he adjusted his shades. "I'm sure there is a good reason Naruto is here."

Shino was also from a prestigious clan. The Aburames were known for their expertise in all things related to bug Pokemon, ranging from training to products of bug Pokemon. He had refused a starter, opting to go with the Nincada his father gave him.

"H-h-hello, Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata. "H-h-how are you d-d-doing?"

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto replied cheerfully. "I'm doing great. See guys, this is how to be a friend. What's with treating me like I'm some sort of criminal?"

Hinata flushed a deep shade of red at that. She came from another prestigious clan but the Hyuugas were known for raising and battling Riolus and Lucarios. They had this annual tournament and the prize was usually a Riolu egg. They also had this weird genetic defect that gave them pale eyes with no pupils. And most of them behaved like snobs. She had chosen a Piplup as a starter.

"Anyway, I'm here because Iruka-sensei gave me a probationary license."

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's like a normal license just that if i don't get three badges in a year, my license gets revoked."

"...that's it? Any idiot could do that, even you."

"..." sighed Naruto. "Wait till you see my Pokemon."

He released Kitsune from his Poke ball. The three trainers stared at it for a few moments.

"Its colour is weird." remarked Kiba with a grin. "Did you paint the Vulpix?"

Kitsune's eyes narrowed. When anyone made a snide remark about his colour...

"Oh boy."

Kitsune leaped at Kiba and fired an ember attack at him but Akamaru leaped up to intercept the attack. Thanks to his flash fire, the fire attack boosted Akamaru's power but Kitsune knocked it out of the air with a quick attack and he crashed into a wall. Naruto called him back before it could turn on Kiba.

"Is he always this aggressive?" asked Shino.

"You don't know the half of it."

Hinata dug around in her backpack and took out a silver bell attached to a pink ribbon. She stretched it out to Naruto.

"T-t-this is a soothe bell. I-i-it might help."

"But...don't you need it?"

"M-m-my father gave it to me for my Riolu, but it's just hatched so not yet."

"Then I have the perfect return gift." Naruto exclaimed as he dug through his backpack.

His mother had given him two Exp. Shares for his journey. But he only needed one, for when he caught a Magikarp.

_"Now these are very useful for training Pokemon. If it is held by a Pokemon that doesn't participate in a battle, it will receive Exp. Points. If that Pokemon does participate, it receives double the usual amount."_

He quickly picked up the Exp. Share and gave it to Hinata, who swayed a little on her feet before she took it.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

They turned around to see a Poke center attendant walking towards them with a Pichu in her arms.

"Here, you go. Your Pichu is just fine."

Kiba smirked at the sight of that.

"No luck, eh Naruto? You had to catch a dinky Pichu too?"

"Hey!" snapped Naruto. "Don't talk about him like that."

He took the Pichu who was still asleep and stroked it carefully.

* * *

The Pichu woke up to the feeling of its fur being stroked and remained still so as to prolong the stroking.

_Where am I?_

"You found it in the forest and just brought it here? Why?"

"Well I wasn't going to just leave the poor guy there to starve to death."

_He saved me?_

"I agree with Naruto's decision. It isn't right to allow Pokemon to die when something can be done."

_His name is Naruto._

The Pichu opened its eyes and sat up. It immediately saw a girl with weird eyes, a boy wearing sunglasses and a trench coat and another boy with weird red marks on his cheeks. Then he looked up into the face of the one who rescued him. He saw cerulean blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks and hair as yellow as his fur.

"Hey little guy. You had me worried there for a second. How are you feeling?"

The electric mouse was mesmerized by the blond boy.

* * *

Naruto grinned as the Pichu squeaked happily from his perch on Naruto's shoulders. Kitsune followed them, pawing at the soothe bell tied around his neck. When Naruto had tried to free the electric mouse, it had refused and allowed Naruto to capture it without a battle. Naruto had named the newest addition to his team Denkou. Unlike Kitsune, Denkou was very cheerful and obedient. Kitsune tried to attack on several occasions but Denkou always retaliated with his thunder wave. This prompted Naruto to scan the little tyke with his Pokedex.

_-scan complete-_

_-Pichu, The Tiny Mouse Pokemon-_

_-Type: Electric-_

_-Nature: Brave-_

_-Level: 12-_

_-Techniques: Charm, Tackle, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle-_

_-Info: A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves.-_

"Wow, you're awesome!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked up and saw Chouji Akimichi_, _Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara walking towards him.

"I'm beginning my Pokemon journey too."

"But you failed...again!" exclaimed Ino.

"Iruka-sensei gave me a probationary license."

"Hah, they might as well call it a license for losers."

"Hey! Why don't you battle me and lets find out who the real loser is?"

Denkou began growling at Ino but Naruto calmed it down. Ino smirked at that, a chance to humiliate Naruto was always welcome. She released her Chikorita who spun the leaf on her forehead around like a fan. Kitsune stared at Chikorita for a few minutes and turned around and sat on its hindquarters. Naruto shook his head tiredly at that.

_"He only seems interested in fighting me and Denkou."_

Denkou hopped of Naruto's shoulders, electricity crackling around him in anticipation. But first Naruto took out his Pokedex and scanned Chikorita.

_-Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon-_

_-Type: Grass-_

_-Level: 5-_

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

Naruto looked up from his Pokedex to see Ino looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing." His thoughts. however...

_"Did she train her Pokemon at all?"_

"Anyway, let's start your humiliation right away. Your little mouse is going down! Chika, use Tackle!"

"Dodge him, Denkou."

Denkou stepped out of the way and Chika missed him by a mile.

"Don't give up Chika, try to hit that Pichu."

Denkou stared at the valiant Chikorita as she kept trying to hit him but was just too slow for that. Naruto quickly grew tired of the monotony.

"Denkou, Thunder Wave."

Denkou fired a weak jolt of electricity at Chika who run right into it. The paralysis set in but Chika's momentum caused her to slam into the ground. Naruto wondered thoughtfully at that.

_"That' an idea."_

Since he had spent a lot of time trying to tame Kitsune, he had no particular battle style for the shiny Vulpix. Denkou, on the other hand, had just given him an idea.

"Let's end this Denkou. Volt Tackle!"

Denkou charged at the paralysed Chikorita, electricity crackling around him. He delivered a powerful tackle to the downed Chika which sent her flying into a tree. The double impact knocked her out. Naruto smiled smugly as Denkou did a victory dance.

"Who's the loser now?"

* * *

"Hey, stop that!"

Kitsune glared at the whiskered boy and continued to paw at the soothe bell. All he could do, however was make the bell ring some more. The human's attempts to cheer him up weren't working either.

"It's a snazzy new look for you."

_*Shut up, Whiskers!*_

_*Hey!* _cried Denkou _*Don't call Naruto that.*_

_*Why not? Those marks on his face look like whiskers to me.*_

_*Then why do you complain when people say your colour is weird?*_

Kitsune ignored Denkou but stopped pawing at the bell.

* * *

Naruto reminisced about the battle he had with Ino to come up with Denkou's fighting style. He was in the Poke Center with Denkou in his lap and Kitsune lying at his feet.

_"Using Chikorita's momentum against it turned the paralysing move into an attack. I'll try to develop..."_

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up and grinned brightly. In front of him, Sakura Haruno and Sai stood in front of him.

"Hi Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"We just arrived from Konoha. What are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned at that. It seemed chasing Kitsune had forced him to cover a lot of ground in such a short time.

"I'm starting my Pokemon journey too. I got a probationary license."

"What's with the hold up...Oi dobe."

Naruto growled; of all the people he had to meet Sasuke Uchiha was the one he did not want to meet.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry began on the first day of school. Iruka had organised a little practice battle with the Pokemon the school kept on hand. Sasuke had volunteered but nobody wanted to face him. His fan club was going nuts about his awesomeness till Naruto rushed in late for the first day.

Immediately, Naruto had volunteered to take on Sasuke and, being an unknown, Sasuke underestimated him...and paid for it dearly.

Naruto had chosen a Bellsprout that had taken to him so Sasuke took a Charmander for a type advantage. Unfortunately, it was yet to learn any elemental attack, as it was at a low level. Naruto had used the Bellsprout's flexibility to his advantage and avoided majority of Charmander's attacks and ended it with a immobilising wrap.

From then on, Sasuke became bitter towards Naruto, even though the blond boy tried his best to befriend the Uchiha. But Naruto could only try for so long.

* * *

"Hmm, a probationary license huh? Sounds fitting."

"Hey! When I get my third badge, it'll be as good as yours, if not better."

"Hmph...you only have two Pokemon right now, that is not very promising."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun already has four Pokemon."

"And statistics state that 40% of trainers with probationary licenses."

Naruto sighed.

"First, till I get my first badge, I can only have three Pokemon on me. Then I can have two more with the next badge and a full squad when I get the third badge. So, I have to choose carefully. Secondly, I'm totally going to fulfill the requirements, dattebayo!"

Sasuke smirked.

"With a weak Pichu and a discoloured Vulpix? I'll believe it when I see it. Besides, what with that Vulpix's colour?"

"Oh!" cooed Sakura. "It's so beautiful!"

She reached out her hand to touch Kitsune but Naruto grabbed it.

"Not a good idea, Sakura-chan."

Unfortunately, Sakura reacted violently.

"LET GO OFF ME, NARUTO!"

A punch had Naruto off the bench, but Sakura was now in big trouble.

* * *

Kitsune had been watching the humans interacting. It was boring to him and he tried to ignore till Denkou dropped to his side.

_*So, how did you meet Naruto-kun?"_

Kitsune sighed.

_*Why do you want to know?*_

_*I want to know him better and you've been with him longer than me.*_

Kitsune wearily told Denkou of how he met Naruto and how they had met Denkou in the forest.

_*So that's the...hey! Don't do that!*_

Kitsune had noticed Sakura's hand was about to bite it when Naruto stopped her.

_*Hmph, looks like Whiskers is good for something.*_

_*Hey! Don't call Naruto-kun that!*_

Then came Sakura's punch...and time stopped for the two Pokemon.

Kitsune stared at Naruto and for a moment, he couldn't see Naruto. He saw himself, lying down after being beaten by the pack members, right before he ran away.

Denkou quivered as he saw Naruto groaning in pain, almost like when he was bullied by his older siblings and scoffed at by his father, right before he was cast out.

They turned to the pink-haired monster who was reaching out to touch Kitsune.

This time, Denkou didn't stop Kitsune...he joined him.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had arrived in Otafuku Town to pick up the newest edition of Icha-Icha. He was walking past the Poke Center reading it while his Arcanine walked beside him.

_"Oh Suki, you naughty girl..."_

Suddenly, a scream reached his ears. It came from the Poke Center. Immediately, Kakashi ran towards it.

"Come on, Pakkun!"

In a few seconds they were in the Poke Center. They saw a shiny Vulpix and a Pichu trying to attack a pink-haired girl. She managed to release her Pokemon, a Squirtle, but a Volt Tackle from the Pichu knocked it out. The two dark-haired boys who were with her released their Pokemon, a Bulbasaur and a Smeargle belonging to the boy in black and a Charmander, a Murkrow, a Shinx and a Houndour belonging to the boy in white shorts and a blue shirt with a uchiwa fan logo on its back.

_"An Uchiha...and a shiny Vulpix."_

But, even with a numerical disadvantage, the Vulpix and Pichu were winning the battle. The Pichu took down the Murkrow with a thunder wave as the Vulpix burned the Bulbasaur with a powerful ember. The Shinx managed to hit the Vulpix with its thunder wave but the Vulpix sped up, instead of slowing down. The Pichu received another thunder wave but its skin glowed a bright yellow and died down. The Pichu reacted with more power and knocked down the Shinx with a tackle. The Charmander's embers were intercepted by the Vulpix boosting its power as well. The Pichu slammed into the Smeargle, leaving it once it was paralysed. The Vulpix dodged a swipe of the Charmander's scratch and hit the Houndour with a quick attack.

_"A Vulpix with Quick Feet and Flash Fire and a Pichu with Volt Absorb and Static...a powerful combo."_

But the Uchiha and other boy's Pokemon rose to their feet and continued the fight. The Murkrow flew into the air and began to pummel the Vulpix with consecutive wing attacks. The Bulbasaur lashed out with a vine whip and the Smeargle sketched the Pichu's volt tackle. The Shinx rammed into both Pokemon with several quick attacks as the Houndour fired several embers at the Pichu who couldn't dodge them all.

_"These guys are pretty good for rookies."_

* * *

Naruto watched in dismay as his Pokemon took on Sasuke and Sai's at the same time. They were actually winning...but it had to stop. As soon as the two warring sides separated, Naruto jumped in.

"HEY, STOP IT!"

Immediately the Pokemon paused. Denkou was quick to jump into Naruto's arms, burying his face into his vest. Kitsune stalked around him and stood in between him and Sakura, growling as he did so.

Sakura rose to her feet shakily, cautiously watching Naruto's Pokemon.

"Well, now what happened here?"

The four trainers looked up to see a tall man with gravity-defying silver hair, a mask and a headband slanted to cover one of his eyes. He was holding an orange book and an Arcanine followed him closely.

"Ugly attacked Idiot over there." answered Sai. "His Pokemon attacked her in return."

Sakura was so scared she couldn't even get mad at Sai. Naruto ignored him in favor of comforting Denkou. Then Sasuke had to open his mouth.

"Did you paint that Vulpix, Naruto? Is this another one of your..."

Kitsune pounced at him, but was intercepted by a Jolteon who stood in his way and stopped him with a mean look.

"Nice work, Raikiri."

The Jolteon trotted to Kakashi's side as Kitsune fought off the mean look.

"Okay. This is a very important lesson here, one most trainers never learn till its too late."

The rookies and their Pokemon all looked attentively at the silver haired man.

"Pokemon have personalities like we do. Treat them right, they will flourish. Doing something they DON'T like...gives you the situation you just had here."

Sakura hung her head at this but Sasuke just looked away.

"It's good you learned this now instead of later, when your Pokemon are capable of more than just low-level techniques."

* * *

After Sakura and Sasuke (albeit, reluctantly) apologised, the spiky haired man left. Then Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"As much I'd love to stick around, I have got to go. Have fun with the little leagues, dobe."

"HEY! I'm going to the biggest leagues ever! I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Hmph, I'm sure I'll be league champion by the time you get your third badge."

"No, I'm going to be league champion before you! DATTEBAYO!"

The two rivals glared at each other and then, Sasuke smirked.

"So, it's a race, eh?"

Naruto smirked too.

"You're on."

* * *

Next time on The Chosen Path

Naruto makes his way to the first gym and challenges the gym leader, Genma Shiranui. However, the master of evasion and pinpoint attacks proves overwhelming. However, his newest Pokemon proves to be a very powerful addition. But will it be enough to overcome Genma's...

Pinpoint Accuracy

* * *

A/N: Another chapter so soon? This story is writing itself I must say. Now let me clear up a few doubts and confusions that might arise.

1. In this story, Pokemon are going to have more than four techniques to use. Honestly, that part never made sense to me and gave me difficulties in the game; no more!

2. In this story, Pokemon are going to have 1 special ability and 1 hidden ability. Exceptions...none so far.

As usual, R&R and send me suggestions too.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinpoint Accuracy

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokémon speech

_I will win_ - Pokémon thinking

_-This is a lum berry. -_ - Pokédex

The Chosen Path

Chapter Three: Pinpoint Accuracy

As the first rays of dawn filtered through the flap of his tent, Naruto woke slowly and yawned. Doing so woke up Denkou, who also yawned. Kitsune, however, merely rolled over and ignored the duo. Naruto got out of the tent and looked towards the horizon. Senbon City looked very beautiful in the morning sun…but Naruto wasn't admiring its beauty.

Senbon City was well-known among trainers for one thing only; the Precision Badge was obtained there.

* * *

Naruto squinted around as he walked through the gates of Senbon City. It was a very small city with a few houses, a Poké Mart, a Poké Center, a little Game Corner and the Pokémon Gym arranged in a very linear fashion. Naruto strode towards the gym, with Denkou riding on his shoulders and Kitsune trudging along.

_"This is it, Naruto…let's do this!"_

Opening the door to the gym, Naruto peered in and looked around. The gym looked ordinary, just a dirt arena with a number of chairs on the left and right of the arena and a small booth not far from the door. Naruto saw two men having a conversation at the booth. One of them was a brown haired man wearing a bandanna on his head and a long toothpick in his mouth…trademark of Genma Shiranui, the gym leader of Senbon City.

Noticing him and his Pokémon, Genma waved Naruto over.

"That's a very nice Vulpix, kid. Would you trade it away?"

"NO!"

Naruto had already decided to keep Kitsune with him as long as it took for him to turn his attitude around.

_"I am not giving up on him just yet. What kind of trainer would I be if I gave up at my first challenge?"_

"Okay, no need to bite my head off. So kiddo, are you here to make a challenge or what?"

"Yeah, but…

Naruto noticed a metal plate on Genma's bandanna. Engraved on it was the symbol of a leaf…the same engraving that was found on the arch above Konoha's gate.

"Hey, how did you get the bandanna with the leaf symbol?"

"This? It's customarily handed out to all who participated in the Konoha Rookie Tournament."

"Huh?"

Genma sighed before explaining.

"The Konoha Rookie Tournament was set up as a sort of test for all those who graduated from Konoha's Pokémon Academy, now it is customary to invite foreigners from other towns to participate. There, trainers can face their colleagues and see if their current methods of raising Pokémon are good enough. There is always a prize for the trainers who display the most potential…I hear this year the Sandaime Hokage will be attending."

Naruto was beside himself with excitement, this was so perfect.

_"I'll be sure to attend this year…beat Sasuke-teme…and win!"_

"Anyway, are you here to make a challenge?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping to challenge some gym trainers first…you know get a feel for the gym and a little warm-up too."

"Then how about a little practice match?"

"…Okay. How many Pokémon should we use?"

"Just one each."

* * *

Genma took out a Poké Ball and released a Sandslash. Naruto couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips. Genma lifted his eyebrow at this.

"What's wrong?"

"I've only got these two and both are weak against Ground-types."

"Wait a minute…you're a greenhorn?"

"Yes…is something wrong?"

"No…but most trainers usually take on the gym in Mikadzuki City first."

"Well, I'm not most trainers and the problem still stands."

Genma glanced at Kitsune as he recalled his Sandslash.

"How is this, then?"

He released a thorny Cacturne that clapped it arms together as it stood there. Kitsune glanced at the Cacturne, turned away from it and lay down. Naruto sighed at that and Denkou hopped forward. Genma frowned at that.

"Your Vulpix's disobedience doesn't speak much off your abilities as a trainer."

"Hey! I'm going to be Hokage! Kitsune is just one of many setbacks on the way there!"

"Calm down, kid. Just show me what you got."

Naruto took in a deep breath and the battle began.

"Denkou, charm!"

"Safeguard!"

Denkou's attempt to lower the Cacturne's attack was negated by the barrier.

"Spike, use Mind Reader!"

The Cacturne's eyes glowed as he stared at Denkou.

"Don't stand still, Denkou! Circle him with your quick attack!"

The little Pichu began running in blinding circles around the Cacturne. Genma silently applauded his strategy.

_"But his timing was off…the __mind reader_ _has already taken effect."_

"Too late, kiddo. Spike, Pin Missile."

The Cacturne pointed its arms at Denkou and followed its path unerringly as the mouse circled it. Naruto weighed his options…and gambled.

"Hit him with a Volt Tackle!"

Denkou broke out of the circle and charged Spike as the Cacturne shot needle-like projectiles out of its arms at the mouse. Naruto sighed in relief as the missiles bounced of the electric field surrounding his Pichu.

"Aim for his feet, knock him off-balance!"

"Spike, Stomp!"

Naruto winced as his Pichu was trapped under the Cacturne's foot. Spike pointed its arm at it and waited for Genma's command.

"Give it up, kid. Your Pichu can't win this."

* * *

Naruto sat outside thinking about his battle with Genma and what he had said afterward.

_"That was quite good for a greenhorn but risky moves won't always work in your favor…and be careful when using recoiling moves like your Pichu's __volt tackle__. That's why he couldn't get out of my Cacturne's __stomp__. All in all…not bad but you still need one more Pokémon to challenge me."_

Denkou's tugging on his vest roused him from his thoughts. The Pichu squeaked as he pointed at the gate of Senbon City.

"Yeah, let's go catch a new Pokémon."

* * *

Kitsune yawned as he followed Whiskers and the annoying mouse through the forest. The human was frowning and the Pichu was leading the way, sniffing as he did.

_Is this going to end anytime soon?_

Suddenly Denkou halted, cocked his head to the side and began bouncing excitedly.

_*Over there!*_

He took off through a clump of bushes with Whiskers chasing after him.

"Denkou! Wait up!"

The shiny Vulpix followed at a much slower pace…till he heard the sound of a battle.

"Hang on, Denkou! I'm getting a cheri berry for you!"

This caused Kitsune to pick up his pace.

_A Pokémon that paralyzed Denkou? This I've got to see._

He burst into a clearing and took stock of the situation.

Denkou had just been freed from paralysis and was squaring off against…himself?

_No, no...The face is wrong…what kind of Pokémon does that?_

* * *

A Ditto…one of the most infamous Pokémon in existence…not so popular amongst trainers because it was quite difficult to train but Naruto was particularly interested in the Ditto battling Denkou; it had paralyzed him with a quick attack.

_"It could be Static or Effect Spore…but those are usually found on electric and grass-type Pokemon."_

Naruto whipped out his trusty Pokédex and scanned the wild Ditto. He quickly scrolled to the special and hidden abilities of the Pokemon.

_-Special Ability: Limber-_

_-Hidden Ability: Trace-_

Naruto could barely contain his glee.

_"Trace is perfect for a Ditto…with its copying abilities; Trace will make him truly clone a Pokémon. But catching him will be a bit difficult…he has already traced Denkou's Static."_

"Denkou…hit him with a thunder wave!"

The Pichu squeaked and shot a jolt of electricity at his clone. The Ditto absorbed it without a flinch and charged at Denkou. Naruto mentally kicked himself.

_"Limber, he can't be paralyzed."_

"Denkou, sidestep and thundershock!"

Denkou dodged and shot a more powerful jolt at the Ditto's back. But the cloning Pokemon dropped to the ground and the jolt shot over him. He turned back and charged at Denkou once more.

"Do it again, Denkou!"

Denkou prepared to dodge as the Ditto got close.

Suddenly, the Pichu clone was enveloped in a shroud of electricity. This startled and blinded Denkou momentarily, but it was all the Ditto needed.

It dropped the electric shroud and slammed into the poor Pichu with an impromptu quick attack. This sent Denkou flying into a nearby tree. The cloned Pichu then charged at Denkou, hoping to finish this off.

"Denkou! Get up…please get out of the way!"

The little Pichu valiantly got to his feet but it was too late. The Ditto slammed him into the tree once more and Denkou gave a weak cry right before he fainted.

* * *

Naruto was teary-eyed as he watched his Pokémon fall. He turned Kitsune who was making no move to help him.

"Kitsune…"

The Vulpix ignored him.

"Kitsune…please help."

The Vulpix ignored him once more.

"Oh come on, Kitsune. I've been helpful to you all this while. I saved you when I first met you. I've taken care of you to the best of my abilities…I'm sorry if it isn't good enough…I promise to do better…but please help me."

* * *

Kitsune tried his best to ignore the guilt welling up inside of him.

"Just look at Denkou. He tried his best."

_But he failed._

"Are you just going to let all his hard work go to waste?"

_*Oi, are you going to sit there all day or can I start kicking your butt?*_

Kitsune looked up to find the Ditto staring at him.

_*What do you want?*_

_*I just want to know when you are going to stop acting like a coward and fight.*_

Kitsune snarled as he sprung to his feet.

_*I AM NOT A COWARD!*_

_*I'm just calling it like I see it…or maybe your trainer has spoiled you badly and now you can't fight…*_

The Ditto (still in Pichu form) had to dodge a small rock that was thrown at him…by Whiskers.

"Hey! I don't what you're saying to Kitsune but stop making him angry!"

Kitsune stared at the human in wonder and turned to the Ditto who had gone back to his original state.

_*Fine, you want a fight…I'll give you a fight.*_

The Ditto transformed into Kitsune, with a Ditto-ish face.

_*Now you're speaking my language.*_

* * *

Naruto had no idea what had ensued between the two Pokémon, but Kitsune looked ready to fight.

"Kitsune, listen to me."

The shiny Pokémon bristled at Naruto's voice but his ears twitched in Naruto's direction.

"He has copied your special ability but I don't think he knows what it does. Try to get him to use as many fire attacks as possible to maximize your attack. Don't use any either."

Kitsune twitched and shook himself a little then howled to the sky.

_"He is __howl__ing to boost his attack."_

The Ditto immediately followed suit.

"Show him your quick attack."

Kitsune sprinted forward and the Ditto copied his move. Kitsune shifted his head to the side in preparation to shoulder check his clone. At the last second, the cloned Vulpix jumped over his shoulder and shot sparks of fire at Kitsune's back.

As soon as the sparks connected, Kitsune's fur began to glow…not so brightly, just enough to be noticed.

"Another quick attack, if he tries that stunt again hit him with your tail whip."

Kitsune and the Ditto charged at each other again. The Vulpix clone jumped again and shot another ember at Kitsune's back. But when Kitsune's tails swung up to swat him out of the air, he used his own tails to block the attack and propel himself away from the shiny Vulpix.

_"Wow…that was genius."_

Kitsune's fur was glowing much brighter now, enough to draw the Ditto's attention. As the Vulpix charged at the cloning Pokémon, it prepared to try the same trick.

"Bite!"

Kitsune broke out of the shoulder check and tried to bite the Ditto. The cloned Vulpix jumped but Kitsune managed to sink his fangs into his foreleg. The Ditto shot more embers at Kitsune in an effort to make him let go but the sparks merely boosted Kitsune's attack, putting more force into the bite.

"Don't just bite, Kitsune! Use Tail Whip!"

Kitsune smacked his clone with his tails and sent the Ditto flying into a nearby tree. The Vulpix clone quickly got to his feet and snarled at Kitsune. But Naruto noticed it favoring one leg…it was weakening.

* * *

Denkou opened his eyes weakly and saw Kitsune and another Vulpix with a weird face locked in battle.

_Kitsune decided to help? Finally! I must try to…help…come on, STAY AWAKE!_

Denkou pushed himself to his feet and began charging electricity and fighting unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a sullen Raichu's face flashed before his face.

_Useless…you will never amount to anything if you believe your little tricks will always work. Leave and never come back until you gain some form of raw power._

The electric shroud he had been building began to falter as doubt grew in his mind.

_Maybe…No stay awake…stay awake…but it's so hard…_

Then his mind flashed back to the day Naruto named him…

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto and the newly captured Pichu were standing in front of the tree that he had been firing his thundershocks on. The little mouse was surprised to see the damage that he had caused to the tree.

"I will call you 'Denkou'…lightning…because that is what you are going to be one day."

Naruto turned to the newly christened Denkou, a bright smile on his face filling Denkou's heart with joy.

"Small but powerful…that is what you will be. Do you know why? It's for the same reason you were able to do this."

He picked up the Pichu and looked him in the eye.

"It's because you never give up. Never give up…because that is how failure starts."

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

_Naruto…I will not give up…not today…not ever._

Rising to his feet with electricity crackling all around him, Denkou set his sights on the Vulpix clone and took off in a sprint.

* * *

Kitsune snarled back as he and the Ditto circled each other. He had to fight back the urge to fire an ember at the Ditto.

_*Is that all you've got?*_ spat the Ditto. _*You won't be capturing me if that's your best.*_

Kitsune was about to retort when he saw Denkou running towards his clone, wreathed in electricity and determination etched on his face. All he had to do was stall…

_*I don't need my best to defeat you…this is doing just fine.*_

_*The only reason you're winning is that strange reaction you have when my fire attacks hit you…why aren't they working?*_

_Uh-oh, I've got to get his mind of that…before he figures I out._

Denkou was going to be a while. He needed a plan…quickly.

"Don't just sit there, swipe some sand into his face or something."

_Good old Whiskers to the rescue._

Kitsune spun in a circle, dragging his tails along the ground and whipping dust into the Ditto's eyes.

"Now hit him towards Denkou."

Kitsune checked the Ditto with a jarring quick attack that sent him sprawling towards the yellow mouse. Denkou delivered the most powerful volt tackle he had ever used and sent the Vulpix clone crashing into a nearby tree. The Kitsune clone hit the ground and the transformation fell. A Poké Ball hit him after he landed. It opened, drew the Ditto in and shook a little before beeping, signifying a successful capture. Whiskers walked over to the ball and pocketed it. He turned to the two Pokémon with his brightest smile on his face.

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!"

Denkou squeaked weakly and fell to the ground. Whiskers immediately rushed over to him.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'll get you to the Poké Center quickly. Come on Kitsune!"

Kitsune trotted after the whiskered trainer his mind going over the battle.

_Okay…it wasn't that bad._

* * *

Genma sighed as the excitable trainer shifted from side to side as he walked towards the other side of the arena. As soon as he was in place, Genma began the customary introduction.

"Welcome, trainer! I am Genma Shiranui, gym leader of Senbon City. In all my years of raising and battling with Pokémon, I made an important discovery. Every single match is decided by hitting and not being hit. As such, I have focused my self to the mastery of accuracy, evasion and critical hits. Make your challenge kid…welcome to the big leagues."

The first Pokémon he released was a Fearow. The whiskered boy's choice was predictable.

"Go Denkou! Show him your thunder wave!"

The Pichu quickly shot an electric spark at his Pokémon, which was easily avoided.

"Senbon, use Drill Peck!"

"Denkou, charge your volt tackle!"

Genma frowned at that, what was the kid playing at?

Then, his Fearow's beak slammed into the electric field…and was completely repelled.

"Now Denkou, do it now!"

The Pichu quickly rammed the electrically-charged tackle into Senbon's exposed side. The super-effective hit sent the large bird crashing into the dirt.

Genma gaped before mentally kicking himself.

_"Flying-type moves are less effective on Electric-type Pokémon…which means that Electric moves are easily capable of repelling Flying-type moves. Although Fearow is much more powerful, __Volt Tackle__ is one of the most powerful electric-type moves…this kid even solved a bit of the recoil problem by having his Pichu sit still as it prepared the move."_

At the other side of the arena, he could see the kid grinning from ear to ear in delight. But the fight was not over yet. Senbon struggled to her feet and was flying with a little difficulty.

_"Time to turn the tables."_

"I need you to focus Senbon. Use Aerial Ace."

Senbon screeched as she was enveloped in a shroud of white light and charged at Denkou.

"Denkou, Thundershock!"

Genma winced as Senbon swerved sharply to avoid the jolt of electricity and one of her wings slammed into the ground, followed by the rest of her. The whiskered trainer immediately took advantage.

"Volt Tackle!"

The Pichu again delivered a super-effective tackle into his Fearow's flank…but was sent reeling away by an impromptu wing attack. The Fearow's eyes glowed briefly as Genma sighed in relief.

_"Good, Senbon's Guts activated. But she is still weak...I need one good attack to take the Pichu out…that's it!"_

"Senbon, Mind Reader!"

The Fearow's eyes glowed as it glared at the Pichu.

"Get ready for anything, Denkou."

_"Including this?"_

"Senbon, Mirror Move!"

The kid gaped as the Fearow was covered in an electric field and slammed into his mouse at frightening speeds. The electric Pokémon was sent rolling in the dirt by the impact. Senbon began flying towards Genma, confident that her job was done…till a jolt of electricity paralyzed her and sent crashing into the dirt arena.

"One more Volt Tackle, Denkou!"

Senbon could only watch as the Pichu delivered a third electric tackle and send her sprawling before her trainer's feet. Genma was frozen in shock as he saw that the Pichu was still energetic, doing a victory dance after beating his Fearow.

_"How did it just shrug off Senbon's __Mirror Move__ so easily? It doesn't make sense."_

"All right kid, I admit I was taking it easy on you but no more."

He immediately released his Cacturne as the blond kid withdrew his Pichu and released…the Vulpix in a shower of sparks. The Vulpix stared disinterestedly at Spike but a few squeaks from the Pichu stopped him from turning around.

"Kitsune, do a double team now and prepare for the surprise attack!"

Genma frowned as the arena was flooded with copies of the shiny Vulpix. It would take some time to find out which was the real one.

"Now!"

Suddenly, an image jumped right at Spike's face. Genma smirked as he saw through the obvious ploy.

_"Have an image distract Spike from the attack coming from behind, huh? I've seen that way too many times…"_

His thoughts were cut off when Spike was burned in the face by the Vulpix in midair.

_"What the…?"_

The blond kid had played him again. He had done what was painfully obvious, knowing that the seasoned gym leader would be looking for a trick.

_"He's got way too much control of the match's tempo. I'm not even battling the way I normally do. I need to take control."_

The Cacturne was rubbing his eyes, trying to restore his vision. The Vulpix was just picking away at him with more ember attacks, hiding in the clones which were just running around. He needed to buy him some time…and get rid of the illusions as well.

"Spike, Sandstorm!"

"Kitsune, don't let him use that move! Use your most powerful fire attack!"

Kitsune took a deep breath and roared, letting loose a torrent of flames…but Spike stood resolutely and concentrated. Suddenly, a wave of sand surrounded the Cacturne, stopping the flames in their path. But Kitsune's flames were stopping his attack from moving any further. It was a stalemate.

* * *

Naruto watched nervously as the flames and the small sandstorm died down. The Cacturne was still trying to discern Kitsune's location amongst the clones which were still running around. The Cacturne was also powerful enough to knock Kitsune out with one shot. Kitsune needed a little edge…

Suddenly, the Cacturne staggered a bit and swung its arms to regain its balance. It rubbed a dark spot on its face where Kitsune had first attacked.

_"It's burnt! It's weakening gradually!"_

But it wasn't great and Naruto knew it…but it was an edge.

* * *

Genma frowned as his Cacturne staggered from the burn it had sustained. There was only one way to reduce the effects of the burn…but that left him vulnerable.

_"But I don't have a choice."_

"Spike! Use Ingrain!"

Roots burst out of the Cacturne's legs and dug into the soil. The Vulpix clones stopped running around to watch and a grin appeared on the blond kid's face.

_"Don't be too happy kiddo. It's not over yet."_

"Kitsune, attack from behind!"

"Spike, Scatter Shot!"

Genma sighed briefly as the shiny Vulpix abandoned his attack to dodge the needle-like projectiles that Spike was shooting out of the green spikes on his body.

_"__Scatter Shot__...a technique I came up with for Spike in situations like this. A more advanced application of __Pin Missile__ that is more powerful and harder to dodge...but such a technique is not without a price."_

It took up as much power as a hyper beam or a giga impact and for all its power, the Vulpix had managed to avoid every single projectile and his Cacturne was left vulnerable.

"Kitsune, Flamethrower!"

Genma winced as Spike was enveloped by intense flames produced by the Vulpix. The fiery fox took another deep breath and shot another intense blast of flames at the Cacturne which, combined with flames from before, completely obscured Spike from sight. When the flames cleared, the Cacturne was lying down on the dirt arena...severely burnt and unconscious.

* * *

"YEAH!"

Naruto was ecstatic with his Pokémon's performance.

_"One more to go...oh boy."_

Genma had unleashed his Sandslash, the one Pokémon that was very likely to defeat all his Pokémon.

"Okay Shrew, listen up."

The Sandslash turned in his direction, paying close attention.

"This kid is totally different from all the other trainers we've fought. Every single plan of his is warped at the most unpredictable of places. He has defeated Spike and Senbon with less powerful Pokémon. Do not fall to him."

With a loud cry, Shrew bounded onto the arena as Kitsune paced back and forth.

"All right, Kitsune. Do it just like we practiced. Double Team!"

Another flood of illusions filled the arena but Genma was unruffled this time.

"Earthquake!"

Shrew leaped into the air and curled into a ball as she came down.

"Jump, Kitsune! JUMP!"

Kitsune jumped into the air as Shrew came crashing down.

Multiple shock waves ripped through the arena and shook the building violently. It dispelled the illusions Kitsune left behind and almost knocked Naruto and Genma off their feet. Genma smiled as he saw the airborne Vulpix.

_"Good, when he lands...what's up with his colour?"_

The Vulpix's fur was glowing brightly and steam was pouring out of his mouth.

"Kitsune, do it now! Solarbeam!"

Genma gasped as the shiny fox, with a roar, shot a bright yellow beam at his Sandslash. Upon impact, it made a huge explosion that obscured Shrew from view.

Naruto grinned as he saw Kitsune's newest attack land with devastating effect. Kitsune landed not long afterward, panting quite heavily.

"Shrew, do it now!"

Suddenly, the Sandslash burst out of the ground, underneath Kitsune. The super-effective dig sent the shiny Vulpix reeling in pain.

"Finish it Shrew! Mud Shot!"

Naruto grimaced as the gym leader's Sandslash fired a barrage of mud balls at Kitsune. The second super-effective hit knocked him out putting Naruto in a tight spot.

_"I can't send Denkou in; his most powerful attack will not even affect the Sandslash...that leaves Bunshin."_

Genma sighed in relief as he finally managed to put down one of the kid's Pokémon. But he took pause in seeing renewed determination on his face.

"Prepare," he said as he took out a third Poké Ball. "For my newest Pokémon. Go Bunshin!"

_"Bunshin?"_

The Poké Ball opened and a Ditto appeared.

_"Clone, eh? Let's see if he can match the original."_

* * *

Next Time on The Chosen Path

_A Ditto, eh? Using one's strength against them is much easier said than done kid. My pride as a gym leader is at stake here, losing to a noob...that's just unacceptable. I admit that you are the toughest rookie I have ever fought but if you want to win this, there must be..._

No Room For Errors

_Let's see if you can live up to that, kiddo._


	4. Chapter 4: No Room For Errors

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokémon speech

_I will win_ - Pokémon thinking

_-This is a lum berry. -_ - Pokédex

~Hello~ -PokéPad communication

The Chosen Path

Chapter Four: No Room For Errors

* * *

Sarutobi's Lab - Fire Country Capital

* * *

"Sarutobi-sama!"

The attendant panted as he ran into Hiruzen's lab. He was holding a sheaf of papers in a file marked 'CONFIDENTIAL'.

The Sandaime Hokage turned and faced the oncoming attendant with a genial smile, puffing his pipe all the while.

"So, you've identified the holder of the Pokédex?"

The attendant adjusted his sunglasses as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"It took a while, due to all the security measures you put in place and the fact that the holder is on a probationary license…"

Hiruzen sighed Ebisu talked on and on. He was a good researcher and had contributed significantly to the development of the advanced Pokédex. But he loved to ramble…a lot.

"…is one Uzumaki Naruto."

That caught the Sandaime's attention.

"Come again?"

"The Pokédex is officially registered to one Uzumaki Naruto…do you know him?"

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe contemplatively.

"Yes, I do…excuse me, I've got make a phone call."

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama."

Ebisu nodded and quickly left the room.

Sarutobi reached into the pocket of his lab coat and with a slim, rectangular device that was silver in colour with a black screen. He tapped the middle of the screen and green icons, arranged along the border of the screen appeared. He tapped the icon labeled 'Contacts'. It floated to the middle of the screen as the other icons faded away and expanded to reveal a list of names. He scrolled down to 'Kushina Uzumaki' and pressed a little icon with a the image of a phone on it. Putting it to his ear, he heard a dial tone for a few seconds followed by a click.

~Hello?~

* * *

Senbon City

* * *

Kakashi, reading a orange book, walked into Senbon City followed by Sasuke, Sakura and a a grey haired bespectacled man with a moustache. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck, wore a pointed hat on his head and carried a bottle of sake in his hand. He took a swig of the bottle and let out a deep sigh.

"Oi, is this diversion really necessary?"

Kakashi flipped another page as he answered.

"No, but I want to add another member to our team. You know, strength in numbers."

"Another adult I hope. Between Emo "The Duck-Butt" Arrogant and Pinky McScreechy over here, I'm running out of sake."

Kakashi snickered as Sasuke shot the old man a dark look and Sakura's face got red from all her pent-up frustration.

"If that's the case, Tazuna-san, you should stock up on sake while we're here...just in case. I'll find you in half an hour."

He walked in the direction of the Senbon City gym.

* * *

"Bunshin, Transform!"

The Ditto quickly formed itself into a copy of Shrew with a weird face. Naruto quickly scanned the clone with his Pokédex to see the moves he had available. Genma took the opportunity to launch a preemptive strike.

"Sandstorm!"

Shrew jumped into the air, glowing several different colours and stomped on the ground. The sand under her swirled out in all directions, partially obscuring the sight of both trainers. Genma smiled as the sandstorm set in successfully

_"Good, with Shrew's Sand Veil that Ditto will be hard-pressed to attack her to think of dodging her attacks."_

"Bunshin, use Hone Claws!"

Genma frowned, then reassured himself.

_"Nothing to worry about, the Ditto can't handle the Sandstorm."_

"Shrew, use Slash!"

"Dodge and use your slash attack!"

After a few seconds...

_*Slash!*_

Genma was startled, that was Shrew's voice.

A cry of pain.

* * *

"Yes! Good job Bunshin!"

_*Ditto!*_

"Now, Crush Claw!"

The cloning Pokémon scampered further into the sandstorm, his cloned claws glowing bluish-white.

_*Ditto!*_

_*Slash!*_

* * *

Genma frowned as Shrew took another hit. Somehow, the kid was using the sandstorm against Shrew...it needed to go.

"Shrew, dispel the sandstorm!"

The wind died down as the sand waned and disappeared, revealing the two Pokémon facing off.

"Shrew, you okay?"

_*Sand!*_ nodded Shrew.

_*Ditto, ditto!*_ cried the Ditto in Shrew's form.

He jumped up and down a few times, waving its paw in a come-hither gesture.

Genma smirked at the Ditto's confidence and excitement.

"Let me guess...you knew that my Ditto had all your Pokémon's moves copied so you tried to win with your Sandslash's special ability."

Genma looked up at the blond kid, whose confidence was written all over his face.

"Unfortunately, Bunshin's hidden ability is Trace. Your Sand Veil is not going give you an advantage this time."

Genma stared at Naruto...then smiled.

"Looks like I'll have to try something else then."

* * *

Rice Country

* * *

In an underground bunker, a scientist was typing away at a large keyboard and peering blearily at a computer screen. He grabbed a nearby mug of coffee and chugged down a large mouthful.

"How goes our project?"

The scientist choked and coughed up the coffee he was just drinking. Turning around he quivered under the serpentine gaze as he hastily scrambled to a nearby cabinet to retrieve a file marked 'Pokémon Augmentation 2.0'.

"Well, the first prototype showed a lot of promise. The Pokémon's enhanced hereditary memory showed impressive results in the early stages of its growth."

"Then, what happened?"

The scientist gulped, the was an undertone of anger in his statement.

"After the specimen reached an estimated level of fifteen, it begun to experience migraines and hallucinations. It became prone to great bouts of rage and self-destructive acts. We have begun to isolate the problem but..."

"Enough." interrupted the serpentine voice. "You've done well for the most part but I want results as soon as possible...or you'll have some one-on-one time with Manda."

"H-H-Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"So you can track him with it?"

~Not just track him. The Pokédex's current reading tells me that he is challenging the gym leader of Senbon City. Unfortunately, I don't know if he's winning or not.~

Kushina frowned as she held a slim, red, rectangular device to her ear and listened to the Sandaime.

_"Genma is quite high up on the gym leader circuit...Naruto's being reckless again...or he has a plan of some sort."_

~Does Naruto have a PokéPad yet?~

"No...but a little bird told me that Kakashi is going to be in Senbon City. I'm sure he'll get one for Naruto."

~Good, I have a surprise for Naruto.~

* * *

Senbon City Gym

* * *

"Shrew, use Iron Defense!"

The Sandslash growled menacingly as its body was surrounded by a blue outline and took on a metallic sheen. The sheen disappeared after a moment, heightening Shrew's defense.

"Bunshin, Hone Claws, then Dig!"

The cloning Pokémon increased its attack and accuracy before quickly tunneled its way underground. Genma couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Now's my chance!"_

"Shrew, Earthquake!"

His Sandslash jumped into the air, curling into a ball at the apex of its jump.

"Bunshin, use Crush Claw!" the kid called out frantically.

Genma gasped as the clone burst out of the ground, a bluish-white sheen surrounding its claws. The hit winded Shrew and canceled the earthquake.

"Once more, Bunshin!"

Shrew reeled in midair as Bunshin's second attack hit her. Genma gulped, this was bad.

_"Crush Claw doesn't just cause damage, it lowers defense!"_

"Shrew, use X-Scissor!"

"Use X-Scissor too, Bunshin!"

The claws of both Pokémon glowed with a light-blue energy as they landed on the dirt ground. The energy took on an 'X' shape as they charged at each other.

* * *

Naruto gulped as he watched the two attacks battle for supremacy when they clashed together. His initial plan had been scrapped as Genma seemed so eager to use earthquake when Bunshin was underground.

_"Why was he so eager to go for it?"_

Pulling out his Pokédex, he quickly found the move Earthquake and gulped when he read the section relevant to his battle

_-Earthquake causes double damage if the target is underground.-_

_"That means that dig is out of my battle plans...or is it? Genma is too experienced for me to trick him into using dig, but underground...I'm sure I can manage that...yes I can! Believe It!"_

Shrew managed to overpower and knock Bunshin back. But the power of her x-scissor had been greatly reduced by Bunshin's attack, as such Bunshin had taken very little damage.

"Bunshin, use Pin Missile!"

* * *

Kakashi walked into Senbon City's gym and saw Genma locked in battle with a trainer.

_"I'll wait till its over before asking Genma to loan me one of his gym trainers...isn't that Naruto?"_

Sure enough, the blond trainer with the whiskers on his face and a Pichu on his shoulder who was taking on Genma with a Sandslash was Naruto.

_"Why is he challenging Genma already? And why is the Sandslash obeying_ _him? It should be way too powerful too..."_

Then, he caught a glimpse of the Sandslash's face as it fired numerous pin-shaped projectiles at its opponent.

_"A Ditto."_

He took a miniaturized Pokéball off his belt and held it thoughtfully.

_"Change of plans..."_

* * *

"Shrew, dodge it and use X-Scissor!"

The Sandslash weaved its way through the numerous projectiles, the blue X leading the way.

"Bunshin, Dig!"

As the clone tunneled underground, Genma frowned.

_"What is he up to?"_

"Shrew, Earthquake!"

The Sandslash canceled the x-scissor and jumped into the air.

"Pin Missile!"

Bunshin popped out of the ground, his claws glowing and ready to fire.

_*Ditto ditto!*_

Genma winced as his Pokémon was battered in midair by the bug-type projectiles. After crashing into the ground, Shrew got up slowly and shakily.

_"He's getting way too many hits in and avoiding all of my attacks."_

"Bunshin Dig!"

_"And he's risking the doubled power of my earthquake...why?"_

"Shrew Earthquake!"

Shrew leaped into the air as the boy called out the next attack.

"Bunshin, Crush Claw!"

Realisation dawned on Genma as Shrew was caught vulnerable in midair and sent to the ground by the Ditto's attack.

_"That little sneak! He keeps on faking me out with dig, knowing I will go for earthquake and that leaves Shrew vulnerable in midair...with number of times he used Hone Claws..."_

"Bunshin use Hone Claws!"

_"...including that one, his Ditto's power and accuracy are now on par with Shrew's. He's been whittling down Shrew's health little by little. Let's turn the tables, shall we?"_

"Shrew, use Dig!"

"Bunshin, use Sand Attack!"

Shrew's tunneling was halted by a faceful of sand, courtesy of Bunshin.

"Now, use Crush Claw!"

The cloning Pokémon charged at the Sandslash, a bluish-white glow surrounding its claws.

"Shrew, knock him back with X-Scissor!"

Naruto gasped as Shrew, with eyes free of sand, fired an blue X-shaped projectile that Bunshin barely blocked with his crush claw attack.

_*Sandslash!* _the mouse Pokémon snarled victoriously.

"Sorry, kiddo. Any attempts to lower Shrew's accuracy will fail. Her hidden ability is Keen Eye."

A smirk appeared on Genma's face.

"I doubt your Ditto is similarly equipped...Shrew use Sand Attack!"

"Bunshin, Defense Curl!"

Quickly, the cloned Sandslash curled into a ball, the sand attack bouncing harmlessly off its hide.

"Now, use Rollout!"

Bunshin, rolling at incredible speeds, slammed into Shrew and knocked her across the dirt arena. Genma gasped as it took longer for Shrew to get to her feet.

"Rollout again, Bunshin!"

Bunshin, rolling even faster, sped in Shrew's direction.

_"Was this his plan all along...get me to stop using Earthquake while he continued increasing his Poké__mon's attack and accuracy? Then deliver a powerful combo that gives his __Poké__mon the advantage?"_

"Shrew, dodge it!"

The Mouse Pokémon desperately dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the rolling mass that was Bunshin.

"Bunshin, use Dig and come out over here!"

_*Ditto!*_

The cloning Pokémon tunneled into the ground and resurfaced in front of his trainer. Coincidentally, Shrew's dodge had put her right in front of Genma.

* * *

"Hone Claws!" both trainers called out.

Kakashi chuckled as the two Pokémon increased their attack and accuracy stats for what looked like the final confrontation.

_"Genma knows why Naruto used dig so many times...but I wonder if he's deduced the other side of Naruto's gambit?"_

"Shrew, Mind Reader!"

_"I guess not."_

* * *

Genma grinned as Shrew's eyes glowed.

_"Good. The next attack might not end it, but the Ditto will be weak enough for me to take advantage off."_

"Shrew use Crush Claw!"

Shrew's claws took on a familiar bluish-white glow as she charged in an unerringly straight path towards the Ditto. The Ditto and his trainer merely stood still as if awaiting some divine intervention.

_"What are they waiting for?"_

Then Shrew tripped and fell into a hole.

"Huh?"

Then blond kid acted.

"Bunshin." the kid called out. "Earthquake!"

The Ditto jumped into the air, curling into a ball at the apex of its jump.

_"No!"_

"Shrew, get out of there!"

But the mouse Pokémon, dazed and disoriented by the fall, was a sitting duck when Bunshin came crashing down.

* * *

Multiple shockwaves ripped through the dirt arena, throwing up sand and shaking the ground so hard that Naruto fell to the ground. Denkou had to hold on tight to avoid taking unintended damage. When the quake subsided, Naruto got to his feet, a huge grin threatening to split his face in two.

_"YES! It worked, believe it! IT WORKED!"_

The purpose of using dig so many times was to ensure there were enough holes to lure Shrew into one and deliver double the damage earthquake caused. The whittling down of Shrew's health with sniper tactics was just a bonus.

* * *

Bunshin panted as he proudly surveyed the field. There was no sign of his opponent anywhere.

_*Now that's what you call a beatdown!*_

Suddenly the ground under his feet shook and Shrew burst out of the ground knocking him into the air with dig.

_*I'm not done_ _yet!*_

* * *

Naruto gasped as the Sandslash managed to dig its way out of the ground.

_"I thought I had finished it off!"_

Bunshin quickly got back to his feet, ready for anything.

_"Looks I'll have to go for it..."_

"Bunshin, use Giga Impact!"

The Ditto turned to Naruto and shook his head.

"Huh, why not?"

He pointed a claw in Shrew's direction.

"...oh."

Shrew had just slumped over, she was knocked out.

* * *

Genma sighed as he returned Shrew to her Pokéball.

_"I thought she still had some juice in the tank...looks like I was wrong."_

He looked across the field, smiling as he saw the blond trainer celebrate his victory, his Pichu and Ditto (still in Shrew's form) celebrating with him.

_"It was a magnificent strategy he used, he has the potential to be a great Poké__mon trainer."_

"Hey kid, come over here."

* * *

Grinning, Naruto returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs and dashed across the field, almost tripping in his haste.

"Here you go. You've earned it."

Genma placed the Precision Badge in Naruto's hand. It was designed in the shape of a target with red and white concentric circles. Naruto waved it above his head in jubilation

"Yes! Step one on the path to Hokage!"

Genma snickered at his antics and noticed someone else in the gym, a trainer he recognised.

"Long time no see, Kakashi. What brings you here?"

Kakashi walked forward, an orange book in hand and a twinkle in his eye.

"I was hoping you could help me out but it seems that won't be necessary."

He looked at Naruto, who was staring at the headband with the Konoha emblem on it.

"Hey, you've got one of those too!"

Kakashi ignored the hidden question in Naruto's statement and proceeded with his own inquiry.

"Hello again. We've met before but I didn't get your name. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's introduction was as exuberant as ever.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage!"

"Impressive. Say would you mind helping me out? I require the skills of an amazing trainer such as you."

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...I'm good but I've just gotten my first badge..."

"From one of the strongest gym leaders in the Land of Fire."

Naruto stared at Genma, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Really?"

Genma nodded and Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Meet me at the Pokémon Centre. I'll fill you in there."

* * *

Next time on The Chosen Path

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are in for a hard dose of reality when they accompany a bridge builder on his quest to liberate his country from the clutches of a corrupt shipping magnate. Matters escalate when they encounter ambushes from rogue trainers, a whiny brat and Pokémon determined to get rid of them. With Kakashi there, their safety is somewhat assured but are they prepared for...

The Troubles Of Wave

It will be an experience they will not forget.


	5. Chapter 5: The Troubles Of Wave

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokémon speech

_I will win_ – Pokémon thinking

_-This is a lum berry. -_ -Pokédex

"**Shannaro"**- Inner Sakura

~Hello~ - PokéPad

The Chosen Path

Chapter Five: The Troubles of Wave

Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he ran into the Pokémon Centre and up to the counter. The attendant smiled as he plunked his Pokéballs on the counter.

"Gym battle today?"

"Already done!" Naruto was still beside himself in excitement.

"Okay, then let me take care of this for you."

Naruto nodded then ran off to a nearby couch and threw himself on it.

"_Yosh! Step one to getting a full license down and I won a badge from one of the toughest gym leaders in the Land of Fire! Believe It! Wait till Mom hears about…uh-oh."_

Immediately, Naruto sped off for the nearest communication booth.

"_MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!"_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in front of one of the few shops in Senbon City. Tazuna had gone in, leaving Sasuke and Sakura on lookout duty.

Sasuke sighed as he saw Sakura sneak a peek at his face and giggle.

"_I just hope whoever Kakashi is bringing is not as annoying as Sakura."_

"Yo!"

Sasuke sighed as he saw Kakashi coming and frowned when he noticed Kakashi walking up to them alone.

"I thought you were getting a fourth for our escort team."

Kakashi looked up thoughtfully, his visible eye closed.

"Really? Must have forgotten about it on the Road of Life."

Sakura barely choked down a scream of frustration.

"**Shannaro! Get with the program, you pervert!"**

Tazuna had just exited the shop, taking a swig of sake from a fresh bottle.

"Tazuna-san, I've decided that we should spend the rest of the day here. That way, we can make an early start tomorrow and reach the Pokémon Centre at the border instead of camping in the wild when it gets dark."

The old man swung the bottle around in an annoyed manner.

"Hey! I'm on a tight schedule here. I'm a super important bridge builder and my current project is going to be super important to my country."

"I understand and that is why we shouldn't risk your life unnecessarily by sleeping in the wild. So come on, let's go to the Pokémon Centre."

* * *

"So, you finally decided to call your mother?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Things were happening so quickly, I just got my license; I finally started out on my Pokémon journey, I caught my first Pokémon, I met up with all my classmates, I reached Senbon City…"

"Breathe, Naruto, breathe." his mother chuckled. "I was just teasing."

Naruto gratefully took in deep gulps of air as Denkou and Bunshin (in Pichu form) ran from the counter and climbed up to his shoulders to stare at the screen. Kitsune followed and flopped at Naruto's feet.

"Two Pichus?" Kushina asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

Naruto set them down on the counter in front of the screen.

"No, this is Denkou and this is Bunshin, my Ditto. Say hi to my mom."

Denkou waved cheerfully as Bunshin poked at the screen.

"They were completely awesome in my gym battle, look, look."

He took out his badge case and displayed his newly acquired Precision Badge.

"Wow, a badge already! Well then, that calls for a reward."

She moved off-screen for a while and returned shortly.

"Check your PC account in the Pokémon Centre before you leave, okay?"

"Okay, believe it!"

"So…how is Kitsune?"

Naruto sighed, that was another story all together.

"Well…he's stopped running away.'

"That's" Kushina nodded before freezing. "…What? When did he start running away?"

"I spent half the journey from Konoha to Otafuku Town chasing him. I only caught Denkou because, he had fainted from hunger."

"Then did you use him in your gym challenge?"

"I had to, it was 3-on3. Bunshin and Denkou convinced him to help but…"

He glanced down at his feet where Kitsune lay, pointedly ignoring him.

"He was defeated by the gym leader's final Pokémon…I don't know what to expect."

Kushina sighed as her son shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Just try your best, Naruto. You're good at making people like you. Pokémon aren't that different."

This brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"Oh, I've got a great idea." Kushina looked excited. "Dittos tend to be much weaker than other Pokémon because they aren't as fit as other Pokémon."

"Uh-huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"Send your Ditto to Iruka. I'll pick Bunshin up from him and train it while you're on the road."

"What? Come on mom, I wanna spend more time with Bunshin."

"Not to worry, anytime you need him just call, I'll send him over. Think about it, he'll be battling my more experienced Pokémon, getting stronger and learning how to properly manoeuvre in different forms. It'll be awesome!'

Naruto grumbled a bit but agreed.

"And don't forget to call when you reach the next Pokémon Centre."

"Yes, mom."

The video screen turned blank as Naruto hung up. He quickly scrambled over a nearby PC terminal. He inserted his Pokédex into the slot and logged into his item storage account. There was only one item in storage. A PokéPad…

"_What's that?"_

He keyed in the withdraw command and the transporter activated beaming a slim, rectangular device with a black screen and an orange-coloured casing into the receiving tray. He picked it up and pushed the power-on button. It lighted up to reveal a white screen with orange lettering.

~Hold next to Pokédex~

He quickly logged off the PC and held the Pokédex next to the device.

~Calibration in progress~

A progress bar appeared and filled in less than a minute. Then, the screen displayed a new message.

~PokéPad – A multi-purpose device for communication. Handles all sorts of multimedia communication and internet access. Automatically registers trainers you know and also acts as a map, camera, video recorder and a notepad. Can be upgraded to include new functions. ~

The screen then displayed a bunch of orange-coloured icons. The icon labeled 'Messages', a small envelope, was blinking while the rest stayed the same. Naruto touched it and it floated to the centre of the screen as the other icons faded away. It expanded and revealed a new message…from his mother.

~Now you have no excuse not to call me~

Sighing, Naruto pocketed his PokéPad.

"Naruto?"

He turned to see Sakura, staring at him confusedly, Sasuke, with his usual apathetic expression, and an old man, with a sake bottle in his hand, standing in front of Kakashi on the threshold of the Pokémon Centre.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…and Sasuke-teme."

"Hmph."

"Sasuke-kun is not a bastard!"

Sakura made as if to hit him but quickly stopped when her path was blocked by a shiny Vulpix and two Pichus.

* * *

_*Who is the girl with the pink hair?*_ asked Bunshin.

The Ditto had been surprised when Denkou and Kitsune had jumped forward to protect Naruto from the girl but he was on their heels immediately.

_*I don't care!*_ snarled the Vulpix. _*If she hasn't learned from the last time…*_

_*I'm willing to teach her again!*_ squeaked Denkou as sparks crackled on his cheeks. _*Believe It!*_

_Believe It?_ Bunshin gave Denkou a weird look. _He's copying Naruto's catchphrase?_

"Really, Naruto." Sasuke spoke with an amused look on his face. "Are you so desperate that for Pokémon that you caught another Pichu?"

"Hey, Bunshin is not a Pichu!" retorted Naruto.

"Yeah, what's with that face?" queried Sakura

Then, one of Sasuke's Pokéballs popped open and with a flash of light, his Charmander appeared.

* * *

_*Well, well…you again…and the little mouse.*_ growled the Charmander in an aggressive manner _*I see you've got a new friend. Doesn't look like much.*_

_*What, you want another fight?*_ Kitsune shot out a few embers.

_*Last time wasn't so good for you.*_ Denkou squeaked.

_*You just got lucky the last time, next time…*_

_*…will be much worse.*_

The Charmander turned to face Bunshin and gasped when he found himself looking at a mirror image of himself (except for the face). Bunshin chuckled at his expression.

* * *

"Enough, Ryuka."

Sasuke quickly returned the Charmander his Pokéball.

"I see your Pokémon have anger management issues, teme."

"Like yours are any better, dobe."

"Maa, maa, calm down kids." Kakashi quipped. "You're not here to fight."

"Who's the runt?" asked the old man with the sake bottle.

Sasuke smirked a bit at that as Naruto's face displayed his anger.

"My name is Naruto, believe it." He growled.

"Whatever, pipsqueak." The old man said dismissively.

"Don't bother, Naruto." sighed Sakura as he was about to yell. "He's been like this since Tanzaku Town."

"**Let me at him! I'm willing to do the time!"** Inner Sakura screeched.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke.

"Anyway, this is Tazuna." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow, we are accompanying him to Wave Country."

"What does that have to do with the idiot?"

"Shut up, jerk! He obviously needs my awesome skills to safely take the old man home."

"Awesome skills, dead-last? Don't make me laugh. You tanked the licensing exam…three times!"

"Well…aha! I've got this!"

Pulling out his badge case he flashed his Precision Badge.

"_Suck on that, teme!"_

"You've got a badge already?" Sakura gasped. "No way!"

Grinning, Naruto was about to deliver a smug remark but halted when a series of pings rang in his pocket. He took out his PokéPad.

~Registered: Kakashi Hatake~

~Registered: Sakura Haruno~

~Registered: Sasuke Uchiha~

Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke holding a blue PokéPad, Sakura holding a pink PokéPad and Kakashi with a silver PokéPad that had a Jolteon sticker on it.

* * *

Sasuke shot dark looks at Naruto as they prepared to leave the Pokémon Centre. After finding out that the dobe of all people had somehow won a badge before he was going to start challenging the gym leaders angered him…badly. He had immediately wanted to challenge the gym but Kakashi shot that down.

"_Not to worry, he's only a step ahead. I'll make my preparations and take gym challenge by storm. After I win the league…then aniki…then, I'll make you pay!"_

* * *

Naruto yawned as they walked down the dirt path surrounded by trees on either side. They had made very good time and weren't that far from Pokémon Centre at the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves. Bunshin was home leaving him with Kitsune and Denkou.

Denkou rode on his shoulder while Kitsune walked beside him. Sakura's Squirtle was walking beside her as she carried and fed a newly hatched Happiny. Sasuke's Charmander and Shinx glared at Kitsune and Denkou periodically as they trotted beside their trainer. Kakashi walked beside his Jolteon, Raikiri, while Tazuna rode on Kakashi's Arcanine. He read his book while walking and somehow managed to avoid all obstacles in his path.

They approached a puddle in the road. Kitsune walked by it, ignoring it at first. Then, he paused, turned back and sniffed at the puddle suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Kitsune?" Naruto was puzzled at the Vulpix's behaviour.

Kitsune began growling at puddle, flames coming out of his mouth. Kakashi and his Jolteon pulled up at puddle as well.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Basculin, Aqua Jet!" two male voices called

Two Basculins, one red and one blue, burst out from the puddle, each surrounded by a shroud of water. They slammed into Raikiri and Kitsune, knocking them off balance. They quickly headed towards the Arcanine, aiming for Tazuna.

"Chidori, use Spark!"

Sasuke's Shinx immediately intercepted the red Basculin with an electrically charged tackle. The Basculin landed hard, sparks dancing over its body as paralysis set in.

Not to be outdone, Naruto leaped into the fray.

"Denkou, Thunder Wave and Volt Tackle!"

The electric mouse quickly paralyzed the blue Basculin and delivered its own electric tackle.

Then two brown-haired men wearing re-breather masks and raggedy, black cloaks emerged from the surrounding forest.

"I thought you said this would be easy, Meizu." one growled out.

"Patience, Gozu. Our objective hasn't been compromised. Take the old man down with a water gun."

The blue Basculin managed to fire a stream of water at Tazuna.

"Chidori, block it with spark!" ordered Sasuke.

The Shinx jumped in front of the water gun attack, yellow electricity surrounding its blue body. The water conducted the electricity and shocked the Basculin some more.

"Kuso!" Gozu cursed. "Use ice beam on that annoying mutt!"

Chidori just managed to avoid the crackling ray of frost from the red Basculin as it left a clump of icicles on the ground.

"Denkou, show that fish your thundershock!"

Naruto's Pichu fired an electric bolt at the red Basculin, but that only served to enrage it. Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly.

"That was weak, dobe. Chidori, use Thunderbolt!"

The Shinx blasted the red Basculin with an even more powerful bolt of electricity, but the Basculin refused to go down. Then, scales began to fall of the bodies of both Basculins.

"What's that?' asked Naruto.

"They must have Shed Skin as their hidden ability!" yelled Sakura. "They're no longer paralyzed!"

"We're wasting time, brother." remarked Gozu.

"They're better than I though…but let's end this." agreed Meizu.

"AQUA JET!" the two men roared.

The Basculins once again sped towards the bridge builder, covered by a veil of water.

"Chidori, Thunderbolt!"

"Break off and use Aqua Jet again!" the two men countered.

The two fish Pokémon immediately cut off the water streams, allowing momentum to carry them and avoiding the conducting shock Chidori had intended to give them. They then re-engaged their aqua jets and sped off towards the bridge builder…till Kakashi's Jolteon appeared beneath them.

"Raikiri, use Discharge!"

The Jolteon fur was surrounded with electricity as it shocked both Basculins with multiple bolts of electricity. They fell to the ground and the two men panicked when they saw their Pokémon writhing in pain.

"Come on, you guys!"

"Don't give up, go for it!"

The fish Pokémon managed to wriggle upright and fired ice beam attacks at the old man…but a bright yellow beam blindsided them and sent them careening into a nearby tree. Growling fiercely as his fur's glow died down, Kitsune charged at the downed fish…till Raikiri blocked his path.

"Its over." Naruto spoke soothingly as he picked up the shiny Vulpix, who was still growling at the downed fish. "Its over, you got them. That was an amazing solarbeam, believe it."

"Indeed it was."

Naruto jumped and scowled at Kakashi, who had spoken from right behind him. Kakashi's mind however was elsewhere.

"_Solarbeam__…by a Vulpix? There is no way that a Vulpix can learn that move until it evolves…"_

He watched as the shiny fox Pokémon was calmed by its trainer. Then he turned to the two rogue trainers, who had been subdued by a thorny Cacturne.

"_I'll figure it out later…right now I have more pressing concerns."_

* * *

"You've probably heard of him. His name is Gato of the Gato Corporation. He's a shipping magnate with his fingers in everything ranging from drugs to prostitution. A few years ago, he set his sights on my home. With wads of cash and trigger-happy goons he invaded the Land of Waves and took over our shipping industry…and most of our transportation relies on boats and ships."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"The Land of Waves is a couple of islands. The only way to get around is by boat. With the exorbitant prices Gato is charging, a lot of families are driven to poverty. That is why I'm building my bridge."

"To break his hold over the economy and free the inhabitants from his grip." Kakashi surmised as he watched his Cacturne tie the two strangers to a tree. "Does the police force of Wave have any idea of what he's doing?'

"He bribed the damiyo of Wave into disbanding the police force. If it weren't for the Pokémon, our situation would be much worse."

"How do the Pokémon help out?" inquired Sakura.

"They prevent his smuggling operations and assist us in sneaking in necessities like materials and tools to build the bridge. But they aren't very trusting off strangers so they also destroy some of Gato's ships."

"This means, of course, there will be no welcome mat for us." Kakashi sighed. "And Gato is taking steps to get rid off his Pokémon problem...and you as well if I'm not mistaken."

"How do you know that?"

"These two are known as the Demon Brothers, rogue trainers from Kiri City in the Land of Water. Look at this."

He pointed out their headbands that looked very similar to his except for the symbol, it was that of Kiri City…and there was a horizontal slash through the symbol.

"Wait a minute…rogue trainers? I've never heard of them." Naruto said as he put Kitsune down.

"Rogue trainers," Sakura spoke up. "are trainers who have been convicted of crimes that resulted in the loss of their trainer licenses. Special chips are embedded into their bodies that renders them incapable of keeping a Pokéball captured Pokémon. If they do come into possession of one, the chips trigger the Pokémon storage system to beam the Pokéball to the nearest police station. From there, appropriate measures are taken."

"They must have tamed these Basculin on their own then, without Pokéballs." Sasuke remarked.

"Or they had help…and that is even worse. And they were specifically targeting you. Gato has put a hit out on you."

* * *

"Rogue trainers are bad news." Kakashi quietly told the three young trainers and the bridge builder as the boat they rode quietly cut through the water. "If Gato is hiring them, it means he's sick and tired of the Pokémon and the bridge builder's interference. They also tend to be on the powerful side of the spectrum. Be on your guard."

Naruto nodded as he tried to peer through the mist surrounding them. Kitsune huddled at his feet, trying to avoid the mist while Denkou stood atop Naruto's head sniffing around curiously. Taka, Sasuke's Murkrow was flying above them. Chidori was curled up at Sasuke's feet and Ryuka was in his Pokéball. Kame, Sakura's Squirtle, was sitting beside her and Ouka, her Happiny, was asleep in its Pokéball. Pakkun, the Arcanine was also in his Pokéball. Raikiri was at the boat's nose, sniffing for anything suspicious.

The fog cleared a little and allowed the boat's occupants to see the partly-constructed bridge.

"IT'S HUGE!"

_*Pi, chu pi!*_ Denkou agreed.

"Quiet down!" the fisherman steering the boat hissed at Naruto. "Look around."

Peering around, Naruto gulped as he saw Carvanhas and Tentacools surfacing and giving him the evil eye.

"The only reason you aren't swimming with the fishes is that they know Tazuna and me. We're also trying to avoid Gato's patrols."

The water Pokémon followed the boat at a cautious distance and dived down when they reached a small pier. The trainers and bridge builder got off and the fisherman tiredly wiped his brow.

"This is where we part ways. I hope to see you when Wave is free."

Firing up the motor, he quickly disappeared into the mist. Kakashi sighed and adjusted the straps on his pack.

"All right troops, let move."

* * *

Kitsune stared at the Houndour who seemed a little too curious…

_*Hi, I'm Gouka. What's your name?*_

Kitsune barely managed to not flinch, when the black fire dog began talking to him.

_*Are you sure your master will approve of this? He doesn't seem the type to…*_

_*He's not going to care.*_ the Houndour said dismissively. _*As long as I'm not slacking off in training, he allows me do pretty much what I want.*_

_*What are you trying to do now?*_ came a growl from behind.

Turning, they saw Ryuka, with a very grumpy look on his face.

_*What do you want, Ryuka?*_ Gouka sighed in exasperation.

_*I want you to stop fraternizing with the enemy!*_

_*The enemy? You're just sore because they beat us…*_

_*Aren't you?*_ Ryuka shot back.

_*Unlike you, I do not carry irrational grudges. We win some, we lose some...big deal.*_

She trotted ahead and Ryuka shot Kitsune a sneer.

_*Don't think you can start anything with her, she is as fickle as they come.*_

He chased after the Houndour, trying to catch up. Kitsune stared as he did so.

_What's his problem?_

_*Ack! Help!*_ came a cry from above.

* * *

Taka came streaking through the mist right as it was blown away by a gust attack. The mist cleared to reveal a large number of bird Pokémon in midair. There were Pidgeys, Spearows, Taillows, Starlys and Pidoves. Their expressions weren't welcoming.

"Umm, any chance that they might let us…aah!" Naruto yelled as he barely dodged an air slash.

"Raikiri, use Discharge!"

The spiny Pokémon's pelt crackled with electricity as he fired several bolts of electricity into the flock above them, some hitting, and some missing.

"Chidori, Thunderbolt!"

The blue Shinx fired an electric bolt that hit a Pidgeotto and it immediately drew Naruto's attention. He began rummaging through his pack.

"_C'mon, c'mon…aha!"_

He pulled out a Pokéball, took aim and threw it. It sailed through the flock and hit the Pidgeotto right on the beak. The flying-type Pokémon was enveloped by a red light and sucked into the capsule.

"Yes, I..."

His jubilation was cut short when the capsule broke open before it hit the dirt. The Pidgeotto glared at Naruto. It cawed loudly and the flock began flapping their wings, releasing a huge amount of feathers.

"They're using Featherdance!" Sakura called out.

"Kitsune, Flamethrower!"

The golden fire fox quickly fired a torrent of flames that incinerated the falling feathers and turned them into ash.

"Denkou use Thunder Wave!"

The yellow mouse fired a paralyzing bolt at the Pidgeotto but a Taillow flew its path and was hit instead. Naruto ground his teeth in frustration.

"Denkou, fire as many thunder waves as you can! Try to hit that Pidgeotto!"

The Pichu's cheeks crackled with yellow sparks as it shot thunder wave after thunder wave into the flock. Naruto grimaced each time a different bird Pokémon was hit. Then Denkou scored a hit on the Pidgeotto.

"Awesome job, Denkou! I'll take it from here, believe it!"

As he took aim, the Pidgeotto cawed loudly and, to Naruto's dismay, began to fly away. The bird Pokémon followed after the Pidgeotto.

"You're not getting away!"

He threw his Pokéball with the force of desperation. As it sailed through the air towards the Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon who weren't paralyzed produced another featherdance that obscured Naruto's sight. His Pokéball fell out of the falling feathers and began to shake.

"Did I get it?"

"No, dobe." Sasuke spoke as he removed feathers from Taka's body.

"Huh?"

Sasuke pointed into the sky and Naruto gaped when he saw the Pidgeotto flying away.

* * *

The Pidgeotto fumed as the squad flew away from the hostiles.

_I can't believe it…after so many years of excellent work, this year had to be the one I start failing missions._

_*Commander, we lost the first lieutenant!*_ squawked a Spearow.

_*What! When?*_

_*She intercepted the capture device when it was headed for you.*_

_And now we've lost the first lieutenant._ The Pidgeotto grimaced as it fought back the numbing effect of the paralysis. _Your sacrifice will not be in vain…the strangers will leave this land of sacred waves and peace will return to the natives…no matter the cost._

_*Back to HQ! We need to inform everyone of this new threat!*_

_*Roger!*_

* * *

Naruto angrily kicked a stone into the bushes.

"Oh man…I was so close, so close…"

Then he heard the familiar click of a Pokéball…the click that signified capture.

"Huh?"

Denkou ran over to the spherical capsule, picked it and brought it over to Naruto.

"Then, what did I catch?"

He opened the Pokéball and a gray, pigeon-like Pokémon with a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest and large oval eyes with golden irises. Sparks dancing over its body indicated paralysis.

"A Pidove, eh?" Sasuke remarked. "I suppose it`s fitting."

"What do you mean?" Naruto shot Sasuke a dark glare as he dug in his pack for his berry pouch.

Sasuke took out his Pokédex and pulled up the entry on Pidoves.

_-Pidoves aren't particularly intelligent. A Pidove will always listen to its Trainer's commands but it doesn't always understand said commands.-_

"See, an idiot's Pokémon through and through."

Naruto ignored Sasuke as he fed the little Pokémon a cheri berry.

"Ignore him, I'm sure you're an awesome Pokémon."

After the paralysis wore off, the Pidove gave Naruto a critical once over and walked around him. It turned and performed the same routine on Denkou and Kitsune. Naruto took that opportunity to scan it with his Pokédex.

_-Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon-_

_-Gender: Female-_

_-Nature: Quirky-_

_-Special Ability: Super Luck-_

_-Hidden Ability: Sniper-_

_-Techniques: Gust, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Focus Energy.-_

_-Info: The cooing of a flock of Pidove can get extremely noisy. They tend to gather in parks and plazas because they love company. Despite their apparent low intelligence, they are not attracted to shiny objects.-_

"Hmm, I see."

"Ack!"

Naruto was startled when Kakashi commented from behind him.

"Will you stop that?"

"Let me think…no."

"…then what are you doing behind me?"

"Checking up on your new Pokémon. Super Luck and Sniper together make a very powerful combination."

"What do they do?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"You really don't know, idiot."

"Shut up, jerk! I know that Super Luck has something to do with critical hits, but I never heard of Sniper before."

"Well, Sniper is quite rare." Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Not something that would be covered in the Academy's curriculum."

"Hey, that doesn't help me at all."

"And right now is not the time for it, we're on a schedule."

"Yeah, got to get the drunk home before withdrawal sets in."

"…I'm surprised you even know what withdrawal means, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

* * *

The Pidove stared warily at the humans as they conversed, paying particular interest to the blond kid with whiskers who had captured her.

_I don't care if he has become my master, if he's here to cause trouble for the humans that live here…_

_*Hi!*_

She was startled out of her thoughts by the small yellow mouse, who was smiling cheerfully.

_*My name is Denkou, I'm a Pichu. Who are you?*_

_*I'm a Pidove*_ she muttered. _*I never had a name.*_

_*Don't worry, Naruto will give you one. Believe It!*_

…_Believe It?_

_*Oh, over there is Kitsune, he's a Vulpix…and the humans also call him shiny. It has something to do with his colour.*_

_*What next, Denkou?*_ Kitsune growled. _*Are you going to tell her your favourite food as well? And will you run off into the sunset and give me some peace and quiet?*_

_*What's his problem?*_

_*I've got no idea. He's just nasty for no reason.*_

The golden fox pointedly ignored the remark.

_*But on to more important matters.*_ the Pidove chirped with a piercing gaze. _*What are your master and the other humans doing here?*_

_*Oh! We are protecting the old man!*_ Denkou pointed with his paw.

The pigeon Pokémon turned her head and gasped when her eyes landed on Tazuna.

_*The general!*_

_*Who?*_ Denkou was bewildered.

_*You're protecting the general! Oh, this is so wonderful!*_

Denkou gaped as the Pidove began flying through the air, performing all sorts of acrobatic twirls and twist in the air, trilling musically as she did so.

"Well, isn't she a regular ball of fun." remarked the one-eyed man.

_Yes, she is...but why is she calling the old man a general?_

* * *

Naruto watched as the Pidove danced through the air.

"Hey Suzume, what's up?"

The Pidove landed and stared curiously at Naruto.

_*Pi?*_ she pointed at herself with her wing as if to say _"Me?"_

"Yes, your name is now Suzume."

That sparked another aerial pirouette and musical interlude from the Pidove.

"Hn, excited over just a name? Like I said, an idiot's Pokémon."

Suzume interrupted her song and dance and landed on Sasuke's head and pecked him repeatedly.

"Ack! Ouch!"

"KYA! SASUKE-KUN!"

Taka, Sasuke's Murkrow flew at the angry Pidove, trying to knock it off with a quick attack. Suzume merely jumped and Taka flew into a nearby tree, knocking himself out. She landed on Sasuke's head and continued to peck him.

"Kame, use Water Gun."

Sakura's Squirtle fired a blast of water at Suzume... and hit Sasuke instead when Suzume flew to Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm so dead." sighed the bridge builder as Naruto laughed at Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto whistled as the group walked down the path, a handful of pebbles in his hand. He tossed them into the nearby bushes, just to see what dropped out. A few times, he had gotten a couple of berries, other times...zilch.

As they neared a small lake, the mist began creeping in again. Kitsune and Denkou began sniffing around, suspicion all over their faces.

"What's wrong?"

Kitsune began growling and sparks started dancing on Denkou's cheeks.

"Your Pokémon are quite paranoid." Kakashi remarked. _"With good reason, if another rogue trainer shows up, odds are he/she will be powerful."_

Suddenly a rustle of bushes startled Denkou and he fired a thunder wave into the bush.

_*Buneary!*_

"Oh!"

Sakura quickly scurried over to the bush and knelt by it. She picked out a small brown rabbit-like Pokémon with long ears. Sparks dancing over its body indicated its paralysis. Sakura turned and glared at Naruto.

"Baka! Look at what you've done!"

"What did I do?"

"Your little mouse fried the poor thing." She said as she cuddled the Buneary.

"That was a thunder wave, there was no frying involved."

"Aww, it's so cute, I'm going to catch it." Sakura squealed.

She took out a Pokéball and tapped the brown Pokémon with it, but the capturing device didn't activate.

"Why? It is a wild Pokémon."

"_Is it?"_ Kakashi's visible eye darted from left to right. _"There is another trainer around here!"_

Then a loud roar caught their attention. It seemed to resound from all around them.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi remained silent as he stared at the lake. Naruto growled angrily as he released Suzume.

"Use Gust, Suzume! Get rid of the mist"

_*Piiidooove!*_

Suzume's wings glowed as she cried out and their flapping generated a small tornado that blew the mist away...and revealed a Gyarados hovering over the lake.

* * *

With a loud roar, all of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's Pokémon were returned to their Pokéballs with flashes of light. Raikiri and Pakkun barely flinched.

"What just happened?" Naruto panicked.

"It used Roar. It send Pokémon that here it running away or back into their Pokéballs." Sakura said tiredly.

"I know that." He snapped. "I want to know why."

Then Pakkun turned around and barked loudly.

"DUCK!" yelled Kakashi.

The group fell to the floor as quickly as possible...and just avoided a whirling mass of red and silver that flew through the spaces their necks had just occupied and towards the lake. It came out of its spin to reveal a Pokémon with a round red and black head resembling a helmet topped with a double-headed axe blade. It was equipped with two bladed discs on its torso and glove-like extendable blades on its hands.

_*Bisharp!*_ It said with a cruel grin on its face

Then a rumbling laugh from the lake drew their attention. A shirtless, muscular man with dark hair wearing black and white camo pants, open-toed boots and the slashed headband of Kiri was riding on the back of the flying Gyarados. What really drew their attention...was the huge sword on his back.

* * *

Zabuza Momochi slid off his Gyarados and surveyed the group before him.

"_So, the target, three rookies and Kakashi Hatake, gym leader of Capital City..."_

"Well now if it isn't the infamous Demon of the Mist." The masked gym leader said.

"And if isn't the famed Copycat of Capital City. What are you doing so far from home?"

"I'm on the look-out for rogue trainers. I captured a couple a while back."

"Oh the Demon Brothers? Those guys are small fries compared to who you're dealing with."

Kakashi sighed at Zabuza's statement.

"True...I can't win like this, but..."

He lifted his hand to his headband.

"Oh, you're displaying your famous eye for me already?"

Kakashi ignored the quip as he straightened his headband, revealing a closed eyelid with scar that ran across it vertically. He opened it to reveal another eye...a totally different eye.

This eye had a blood-red iris with a black pupil in the centre. Three other black pupils, shaped like commas, surrounded the central pupil. They were stationary at first but they began circling the central pupil. It was almost hypnotic to watch.

Sasuke gasped when he saw Kakashi's eye.

"It can't be...the Sharingan!"

Zabuza shook his head when Kakashi revealed his eye.

"Calm down. I'm just here to deliver a message. Leave the old man alone...or suffer his fate."

The mist thickened and obscured Zabuza and his Pokémon from sight. When it cleared, they had disappeared. So did the Buneary Sakura was nursing.

"Well then, Tazuna." Kakashi spoke as he closed his eye and tilted the headband back into place. "I told you the rogue trainers would be targeting you. At least things can't get any worse."

* * *

"_Spoke too soon."_ sighed Kakashi.

When they got to Tazuna's house, they met his daughter Tsunami. She was a pretty, middle aged woman who was cheerful despite the bleak aura that surrounded her home. The team had taken a quick liking to her.

"You guys are going to die. No one can beat Gato."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose as that comment sparked a fresh tirade out of Naruto.

Inari, Tsunami's son was a new sort of annoyance that Kakashi had never experienced. The boy was fatalistic about the success of their endeavour and blind to all other issues but his own. Every time he opened his mouth, Naruto got angry, Sasuke shot the kid dark glares and Sakura fought back her vicious tendencies by stopping Naruto from getting near Inari.

"_Watch over me dad...I need all the help I can get."_

* * *

Lesson Time with Iruka-sensei

Bloodlines and Bloodline Limits

A bloodline limit is an ability that is unique to the Pokémon of a certain group of people due to their genetics. Due to the structure of their DNA, they emit certain aura signatures that can latch onto and slowly but surely restructure a Pokémon's DNA and give it access to a whole new spectrum of abilities.

They fall into three categories; eye-based, body-based and type-based. The most popular bloodline limits are usually eye-based and considered much more superior to the others. But the body-based and type-based bloodlines are not to be underestimated.

Although there are rough theories on how Pokémon receive bloodline limits, there have been tests conducted that show that capture is necessary for the bloodline acquisition process. A Pokémon that does not belong to a trainer with a bloodline will not acquire the limit associated with said bloodline.

When a Pokémon unlocks a bloodline limit, it loses whatever hidden ability it possesses. Some trainers, in order to prevent that, seek out the rare but valuable Limit Stone. A Pokémon in contact with a Limit Stone does not receive a bloodline.

That is all for today. Join us next time for a briefing on the Sharingan.

* * *

Next time on The Chosen Path

Eager to avoid Inari's doomsday proclamations, the three trainers take to training in the forest. However, a strike force of the Pokémon resistance blindsides them. When the mistake is corrected, Suzume recruits the trainers' Pokémon into the resistance and a plot to get rid of Tazuna once and for all is discovered. Determined to stop Gato, Naruto puts all his effort into his training as he tries to emulate...

The Hero of Wave

...or die trying.

* * *

A/N: You like? R&R You no like? NO READ!


	6. Chapter 6: The Hero Of Wave

"_I will win!"_- thinking

Flamethrower- technique

_*I will win!*- _Pokémon speech

_I will win_ - Pokémon thinking

_-This is a lum berry__ -_ - Pokédex

"**Shannaro!"** – Inner Sakura

~Hello~ - Poképad communication

The Chosen Path

Chapter Six: The Hero Of Wave

"Thank Kami! If we hadn't gotten out of the house, that kid would be dead right now, believe it!"

Kakashi flipped a page in his book as he led the rookie trainers into the woods behind Tazuna's house. Naruto was still on fire from Inari's comments; Sasuke was repressing and Sakura nodding silently and surreptitiously as she agreed with Naruto.

After a while, Kakashi abruptly halted almost causing the trainers to run into him. He turned to face them, a twinkle in his eye.

"All right this is far enough. Let's start with you Sakura."

The three stopped and stood side-by-side with Sakura in the middle.

"I'll be frank with you…you are currently the weak link in this team. You only have one battle-capable Pokémon and your Squirtle isn't that strong. When it hit Sasuke with the water gun, he barely moved."

Ignoring Sakura's downcast face and Naruto's indignant face, he released his Cacturne from its Poké Ball.

"So, you'll be trying your best to beat Sekitsui. That will give your Squirtle a good boost in experience. If he feels you're slacking off…" He shrugged in lieu of finishing the sentence.

He turned to face Sasuke as he released his Jolteon, Raikiri.

"You on the other hand have powerful Pokémon but they mostly lack speed and I can tell they have shoddy defences. Your training will comprise evasion tactics only. Under no circumstances should you order your Pokémon to attack."

Sasuke nodded sullenly as he eyed the Jolteon. Naruto could barely contain his excitement as Kakashi turned to him.

"Naruto, your basics are shaky and your Pokémon each have their own weakness but we don't have time to counter that so we'll work on the immediately obvious…you need more Pokémon. A humanoid one would be preferable.

He took out a yellow and black capture capsule, an ultra ball and released a bipedal Pokémon that had blue and black fur with a short round spike on the back of each fist and a third one on its chest. Naruto gaped at the sight of the Lucario.

"If you get into any trouble, Inu will bail you out. So be careful."

Naruto released his Vulpix, Pichu and Pidove. They formed a line in front of him, Kitsune angrily snapping at the golden sparks that heralded his release, Denkou bouncing on his feet energetically and Suzume waving a wing cheerfully.

"All right guys, we're going to find some new buddies for our team. Let's do our best, all right?"

_*Pichu!*_

_*Pidove!*_

Kitsune stared at Naruto blearily and growled.

"Oh, cheer up Kitsune! It's going to be fun, believe it!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Beady black eyes peered through the foliage, glaring at the humans and their Pokémon.

_*Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already__.*_

The bush rustled and made way for a pair of pink eyes with slit pupils that took in the view before it with a calculated gaze.

_*Not just yet, we need for the tall human to leave the human cubs alone. When they are separated and vulnerable, we will strike.__*_

A menacing pair of red eyes made appeared right beside the pink ones. It settled on the human wearing in blue and white colours and hair that looked like a Pidgey's behind.

_*I want that one…he look__ssss__s __sss__strong.__ He will be a formidable opponent.*_

Black beady eyes fell on the human with pink hair and the baby Happiny.

_*I'll take the one with the youngling, she doesn't look so tough.*_

Pink eyes then turned to the human with yellow hair and the special Vulpix.

_*Then the last one is mine, I hope that human puts up a decent fight…for the freedom of Wave.*_

_*For the freedom of Wave.*_ chorused the other two Pokémon.

Kitsune sighed as Denkou entertained Suzume with tales of their journey so far.

_*…Kitsune began running really fast, it was almost like he was using __agility__ only…*_

That weird scent wafted through his nose again and Kitsune looked around exasperatedly. It had been annoying him ever since they separated from the other humans and who or whatever possessed that smell was very elusive. It was almost as if…

_*We're being followed!*_ Kitsune hissed to Denkou.

_*Huh?*_ was all Denkou could say before Naruto was blindsided by a glowing...something.

The impact sent Naruto rolling and tumbling through the grass and bushes, wheezing with pain. He slowly sat up as the glowing figure charged at him again…until a gust of wind sent it spiralling away from Naruto.

_*Go away!*_ cried Suzume as she hovered in front of Naruto, her wings glowing as she delivered another gust attack.

As the wind died down from Suzume's attack, they revealed a white, humanoid form with its black claws crossed in front of its face. It possessed deep red markings on its face; chest and forepaws that made it look like it had been in a vicious fight and a large red 'M' on its torso. It lowered it claws and revealed a pair of pink eyes and sharp fangs. Its long bushy tail waved lazily behind it as it calmly surveyed its opposition.

Naruto took out that strange orange box and pointed it at the white Pokémon. It beeped and began to speak.

_-Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon-_

_-Type: Normal-_

_-Gender: Male-_

_-Nature: Serious-_

_-Special Ability: Immunity-_

_-Hidden Ability: Anger Point-_

_-Techniques: Fury Swipes, Detect, X-Scissor, Hone Claws, Close Combat, Slash, Taunt, Pursuit.-_

_-Info:__ Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but it is capable of standing on its hind legs and __extending its claws. Capable of great feats of dexterity and agility, this Pokémon is a fearsome opponent__. Zangoose shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations.-_

Suzume shot forward, a white outline covering her body as she engaged an aerial ace attack. She struck once and the Zangoose reeled in pain, staggering and almost falling.

_That's weird._

Then she struck again, from behind and sent the Zangoose reeling to the ground.

_Even weirder._

Kitsune was puzzled; Suzume couldn't have gained much momentum for that attack. What could have affected the Zangoose that badly?

The orange box beeped.

_-Ability Activated-_

_-Super Luck: This ability increases the critical hit ratio of attacks.-_

_-Sniper: This ability increases the power of an attack when it is a critical hit.-_

"That's it!" yelled Naruto. "Super Luck increases the chance that you score a critical hit and Sniper…increases the power of a critical hit. That's awesome Suzume."

Then the Zangoose rose to his feet, a menacing red aura surrounding him and his eyes glowed red as well. He roared with rage and the clearing echoed throughout the forest.

_*THAT HURT!*_

Naruto's orange box beeped again.

_-Ability Activated-_

_-Anger Point: This ability maximizes a Pokémon's attack power when damaged by a critical hit.-_

The Zangoose glared at Suzume as the red aura subsided, leaving a red glow in his pink eyes.

"Uh-oh."

The Ferret Pokémon charged at Suzume and began battering her with glowing white claws.

"Suzume, shake him off you!"

Suzume tried valiantly to dodge but received many punishing strikes.

"Kitsune use Will-O-Wisp!"

The Zangoose grabbed the weakened Pidove and threw her at the purple ball of fire.

"NO!"

Suzume weakly fluttered to the ground and fainted, a large burn mark on her back. Naruto growled as he called her back to her ball. Kitsune narrowed his eyes at the Zangoose as the Cat Ferret Pokémon glared right back.

_All right furball…let's see you squirm._

* * *

Ryuka growled as the Jolteon caught him off guard with another thundershock. The pain quickly wore off...his anger didn't.

_*__Come on try it again!__*_ he snarled.

Raikiri cocked his head to the side.

_*Okay.*_

He began running around the Charmander in circles. Ryuka snarled and fired embers at the electric-type Pokémon who stopped and weaved through them so quickly…it looked like he was sitting still.

"Calm down, Ryuka. This is evasion training."

_*__Hai, Sasuke-sama!__*_

The Charmander faced the Jolteon again, bouncing on his feet.

_*THAT HURT!*_

The roar echoed through the clearing, putting a halt to the training session. Sasuke faced the area where the roar emanated from, a frown adorning his face.

"_What was that?"_

He stood still for a moment, silently contemplating.

"Let's go check it out." He reached for his Poké Balls.

_*Hey!*_ barked Raikiri. _*__Kakashi-sama__ said you had to train.*_

_*I don't obey your master!*_ Ryuka shot back. _*We are going.*_

_*I think not.*_ a hiss from the bushes was all the warning they had.

Sasuke grimaced as he and his Pokémon leaped behind a nearby tree to avoid the poison stings that flew out of the bushes. Peering out from behind a tree, he saw his attacker.

A large, snake-like Pokémon that looked like a scrunched up accordion was slithering out of the bushes. It was mostly black with several yellow markings on its body with red fangs and a bladelike-tail that was part red and part black. Its fierce red eyes and black pupils stared right into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

_*What's the big idea?*_ Ryuka jumped out from behind the tree._ *You could have hurt someone.*_

_*You are not my target. The human behind you is.*_

_*…why?*_

_*There is a plan in motion to free this once peaceful land…a plan that involves your master'__ss__s….disappearance.*_

"A Seviper, huh?"

Both Pokémon looked at Sasuke who had an interested look in his eye.

"You'll make a fine addition to my team."

_*In your dreamssssss!*_

* * *

Kame fired a water gun at Sekitsui who looked like he was asleep on his feet. The speedy water stream impacted on the Cacturne's face and he barely budged.

_*Hey, that looks like fun! Can I try?*_

Kame panted after he ended his attack.

_*No you can't Ouka. You're too young.*_

_*Mou…*_ the little Happiny pouted.

Sakura shushed the Happiny as Kame continued his attacks.

"Use Tackle, Kame."

The Squirtle ran into the grass-type Pokémon's leg and was knocked back by recoil. A grimace crossed his face.

_*Not strong enough…*_

"Don't give up, Kame. Show him your skull bash."

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon ducked his head and flew at the Cacturne. A quickly raised arm sent Kame flying into…a Pokémon that was creeping up on them. It went flying into a nearby apple tree and brought a whole bushel of apples on its head.

_*Ow, ow, ow.*_

_*Hahaha, funny face! Do it again!*_ Ouka cheered.

It was a mushroom-like Pokémon with a cream-colored torso that had green spots and a green lower body. Its stern countenance and beady black eyes brooked no room for discussion.

_*Ooh, you are so going to pay for that one!"_

With a deep breath, the Shroomish began firing glowing green seeds at Kame.

_*Aah!*_

Quickly, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon engaged his withdraw technique. The bullet seed attack ricocheted off Kame's shell as he pulled all of his extremities inside. His head popped out after the attack ended; a grimace on his face.

_Crap, this one is a grass-type, I'm disadvantaged._

Sakura turned to the Cacturne...and saw it reclining under a nearby tree, ignoring the battle going on.

"AAH!" She screamed. "What are you doing, help us?!"

The Cacturne opened an eye, stared at Sakura and closed it. The pink-haired girl gaped at that.

_*Looks like you're all mine.*_ the Shroomish smirked.

The Mushroom Pokémon made to advance...when an apple fell on his head, stunning it. Sakura quickly capitalized on it.

"Kame, use Water Gun!"

The water-type Pokémon fired a fast-paced water stream at the Mushroom Pokémon. The attack propelled the grass-type Pokémon into the apple tree.

_*Yay Kame!*_

But the Shroomish got to its feet quickly, looking very angry.

_*Oh, you want to play? Why didn't you say so?*_

_*Hey, I wanna play too!*_

* * *

"Kitsune, use Quick Attack!"

Kitsune sprinted at the Cat Ferret Pokémon, leaving a stream of white light in his wake. The Zangoose easily sidestepped and almost connected with a slash.

"_Can't let him hit Kitsune...his attack power is maxed out."_

"Don't give up, Kitsune...use Bite!"

The fire-type Pokémon charged at the normal-type Pokémon, his fangs glowing purple. Once again, the Zangoose dodged and this time landed a glancing slash. Kitsune shook it off easily and growled at the normal-type Pokémon.

"_He's very good up close...let's see how he is at long distance."_

"Kitsune, use Ember!"

The Zangoose smirked as he weaved its way through the sparks of fire that Kitsune shot at him.

"Double Team!"

The Zangoose was caught surrounded by several illusions of Kitsune.

"Now, Flamethrower!"

The Zangoose was blocked from Naruto's sight as the fire attack washed over him.

"Ha, show me your smirk now, believe it!"

When the smoke cleared, Naruto gaped when he saw the Zangoose only slightly singed...and covered in dirt.

"_He must have dropped and rolled to avoid most of the fire attack."_

This battle wasn't over...not by a long shot.

_*Pi, pi, chupi!*_

"Denkou?" Naruto was puzzled by the Pichu's outburst.

Denkou pointed at the tree behind Naruto...where Inu, the Lucario, sat in a meditative posture.

Naruto gaped in disbelief.

* * *

_*What was that noise?*_

A little water-type Pokémon with orange fur looked up and around. It sniffed the air and picked up vague scents of ash.

_*Could it be a fight?*_

It wagged it tails nervously as the yellow collar around its neck inflated and deflated rapidly.

_*I have to check it out. Someone could burn the forest down.*_

Its mind made up, it took a deep breath and inflated its collar. It then jumped into the air, expelling the gathered air to push itself higher.

_Just like Mama taught me._

It began spinning its tails like a propeller and flew in the direction of the ashy scent.

* * *

"Ryuka...Ember."

_*Char!*_

The Seviper dodged the fire sparks with ease reminiscent of Kakashi's Jolteon. The Charmander's anger rose at that.

"Metal Claw."

A metallic glint surrounded his claws as the fire-type Pokémon charged at the Seviper...but the Seviper tripped it with a swipe of its tail and trapped it in a bind attack.

_*Char! Charmander!*_

Sasuke grimaced as his Charmander tried to break free.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Even with the fire attack delivered at point-blank range, the Seviper didn't let go and continued to squeeze the fire-type Pokémon.

"_Crap...how do I get him out of this?"_

_*CHAAAR!*_

Then the flame on Ryuka's tail burned larger and hotter as his eyes glowed red.

_*CHARMANDER! CHAAAR!*_

His fangs clamped down hard on the poison-type's tail causing the Fang Snake Pokémon to finally let go.

"_Ah a new __technique__...as expected of my Pokémon." _Sasuke smirked, tasting victory.

"Use Rage again...finish this."

Ryuka's eyes glowed red again as he charged down the Seviper...but the Seviper glared right back at him, its eyes taking on a yellow glow.

_*Seviper!*_

Ryuka stumbled as yellow sparks started to dance all over his form...he had been paralyzed.

"_Glare__...tch, annoying technique."_

Then the Seviper's tail was surrounded by a purple glow. Swinging it like a bat, Ryuka was sent rolling into a nearby tree. He fell face first to the ground, knocked out.

Sasuke frowned as he recalled his Charmander.

"_I didn't expect this..."_

Looking around, Sasuke's frown grew deeper.

"_Where is Raikiri?"_

* * *

"Kame, Withdraw!"

_*Squirtle!*_

The Squirtle pulled his head and limbs into his shell as the Shroomish fired another bullet seed attack. The glowing seeds ricocheted off Kame's shell and the Squirtle popped out, looking hale and hearty.

"Now, use Tackle!"

The Shroomish easily jumped over the body check and Kame stumbled as he tried to regain his footing. However, the Mushroom Pokémon bowled him over with a headbutt.

"Kame!"

The Shroomish took in a deep breath and blew out a cloud of purple spores that settled over the Tiny Turtle Pokémon as he rose to his feet. A purple pallor coloured the Squirtle's face and purple sparks danced over his body as he winced in pain and the Shroomish smirked victoriously.

"_Poison? Then that means_..."

_*SQUIRTLE!*_

The water-type Pokémon rose to his feet and yelled as a red aura enveloped his body. Fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the Mushroom Pokémon.

"Kame, use Tackle!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon charged and sent the Shroomish rolling across the clearing. The Mushroom Pokémon stumbled and staggered as it rose to its feet.

"_Yes, Kame's Guts activated!"_

But the Tiny Turtle Pokémon staggered as the purple sparks reappeared briefly. His breaths became deeper and harsher.

"_...he's still poisoned. I have to end this fast."_

"Kame, give him your skull bash attack!"

The Squirtle lowered its head and charged at the stunned Shroomish. His attack was so powerful the Shroomish ricocheted of two trees before cutting a furrow in the ground.

Sakura fumbled through her bag as she looked for a Poké Ball.

"_Come on, come on...AHA!"_

Taking careful aim, she threw it and held her breath as the capture laser drew the Shroomish into the capsule. It began quivering...

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Sasuke grimaced as Taka was brought down by a powerful flamethrower.

_*Seviper!*_ the Fang Snake Pokémon taunted him.

Returning Taka to his Poké Ball, Sasuke contemplated his choices.

"_This one has a lot of speed and __manoeuvrability__...I'll need to match his speed and avoid his attacks."_

As he reached for Chidori's Poké Ball...another burst open and in a flash of red light, Gouka appeared.

She growled at the Seviper who was all kinds of unimpressed...till it narrowly avoided Gouka's bite. The follow-up flamethrower was a different story all together.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully as the Seviper writhed in pain from the flamethrower.

"_It's got speed and devastating attack power, to cover up its weak __defence__...even when Ryuka hit it with __flamethrower__ he had been weakened by __wrap__. I just need to make sure it can't dodge my attacks."_

"All right...use Double Team."

The fire/dark type Pokémon formed a wall of illusionary clones, growling and barking at the Seviper.

"Will-O-Wisp."

The copies fired blue orbs of fire that zigzagged in midair. They formed so many confusing patterns the Seviper couldn't make head or tail of either one of them.

Suddenly, intense pain exploded on its back.

_*Seviper!*_ it cried as it writhed in pain and turned around...and met a flamethrower.

Sasuke smirked as the Seviper dropped to the ground, weakened but still conscious.

"_Good, Gouka's __Will-O-Wisp__ and __Flamethrower__ were spot on. Now let's wrap this up."_

In short order, the Seviper was being sucked into a Poké Ball.

* * *

"Flamethrower!"

This time, the Zangoose stood still as his eyes glowed blue before the fire obscured him again. When the flames cleared...the Zangoose was all right, the blue glow fading from his eyes.

"W-W-What...H-How?"

_-Detect: This technique allows the user to dodge any attack. Its success rate reduces if used successiv__ely__-_

The Zangoose growled and charged into the fray and began pummelling clones into oblivion with claws, kicks and tail strikes.

_-Close Combat: The user lowers __its defences and attacks all out__-_

Kitsune growled and retaliated with embers but that only served to disperse the other clones, and put a smirk on the Zangoose's face.

The normal-type Pokémon then swaggered for a few steps and barked a challenge. A tic bulged out on Kitsune's temple and he barked a sharp response.

_-Taunt: The user goads __its__ opponent into attacking only-_

"_Well...isn't this a tricky situation? Believe it!"_

* * *

The Zangoose was indeed a formidable opponent. Decent speed and reflexes, his attack power was maxed out now and his defence was nothing shabby.

Inu gazed at the battle between the Zangoose and the yellow-haired trainer.

_Show me your potential...your legacy demands nothing less than the best__._

_*What's going on?*_

The Aura Pokémon turned to his left and saw an orange, weasel-like Pokémon with a yellow tube round its neck and two tails crawl out of a nearby bush.

* * *

The Sea Weasel Pokémon stared at the face-off with shiny eyes.

_It's a real battle...so cool!_

The Zangoose, singed and dirty growled at the golden Vulpix.

_*I have no issue with you. Step aside.*_

_*Why? Scared already?*_ the Vulpix barked. _*If not, shut up and bring it.*_

_Trash__talking..._

The little orange Pokémon could barely contain his excitement.

_It's so cool._

The Zangoose sighed and leaped up...into the branches of an apple tree.

_*__All right__, h__ere it comes.*_

The Cat Ferret Pokémon began pelting the Vulpix with apples. The Vulpix bobbed, weaved, ducked and dodged as best as he could but it was obvious he would tire eventually...then he fired a flamethrower.

"Kitsune, no!" cried the human.

The Zangoose jumped back as the branch he was perched on was consumed by Kitsune's fire. With a quick slash, he cut the branch of the tree and it fell to the dirt below and burnt out.

"We have to be careful. We could start a fire if we aren't careful."

_*Get down here, you coward.*_ the golden Vulpix roared at the Zangoose.

The Zangoose ignored him in favour of glaring at the human.

_*It doesn't have to be this way, take your human and leave. No harm will come to you.*_

_*It's too late for that now.*_ the yellow mouse growled as he walked forward.

Kitsune was taken aback, Denkou had only been this angry once.

_*Naruto is a good human. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go...he saved my life. With his help, I am much stronger than I used to be.*_

He stopped at the foot of the tree the Zangoose was in.

_*T__o t__hink that you would attack him when he's here to help...makes...me...so__ angry!__*_

"Denkou, you wanna take him?!"

A smirk creased the Pichu's face.

_Naruto, you read my mind._

"All right then, use Thundershock!"

The Zangoose looked mildly bored as it ducked behind a tree branch. The electric attack was absorbed by the tree and it popped out again...with apples in its hand.

Denkou was unfazed as he dodged the impromptu projectiles with an equally bored look on his face.

"Now hit him with Charm!"

The electric-type Pokémon put on a cute face...at which the Zangoose snickered.

"_Ha, sucker!"_

"Now use your quick attack and nail him."

The Zangoose snickered some more as the Pichu charged at the tree...and gaped when the electric mouse used its momentum to run up the tree's trunk. Denkou's white streak was all the Cat Ferret Pokémon could follow as the Pichu bounced from tree branch to tree branch before...

*POW!*

The Zangoose gasped as Denkou's body slammed right into its abdomen, knocking the normal-type Pokémon of the branch. With a desperate swipe its claws hooked onto another branch before it fell out of tree.

Denkou smirked as the Zangoose hoisted itself onto the branch, its calm and emotionless expression on its face.

_*You got me to drop my guard, it won't happen twice.*_ the Cat Ferret Pokémon promised.

"C'mon Denkou, use Thundershock!"

Once again, the Zangoose dodged the electric bolt and weaved through the branches. It used its claws to dig into the branches, giving itself very sure footing.

_Uh-oh._

The Zangoose came in with a slash that Denkou dodged with a vertical leap...that slammed his head into an overhanging branch.

"Denkou!" Naruto yelled.

This time, the slash did not miss.

Naruto winced as Denkou slammed into the tree's trunk and slid down to a branch below.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

Denkou picked himself up and glared at the normal-type Pokémon.

_*Pi, pi! Chuu...pi!*_

The Zangoose merely shrugged.

"You've got to watch out for the branches!" Naruto warned. "Let him have another quick attack!"

Denkou blazed a trail of white as he charged at the Zangoose again; using his momentum to defy gravity by running up the tree trunk and ricocheting off branches. The Zangoose stood still and waited. With a sharp bank, Denkou headed straight for the normal-type Pokémon whose eyes began to glow blue.

Naruto gaped as the Zangoose executed what had to be the tightest jump, tuck and roll he had ever seen to dodge the Pichu's quick attack. It jumped at the last possible moment, tucked itself into a ball in midair as Denkou flew underneath him, rolled out of it and propelled Denkou even further with a glancing slash. The Cat Ferret Pokémon even landed on its feet after it had 'helped' Denkou along. Denkou barely managed to grab onto a nearby branch to stop from plummeting to the ground.

"_Man, it knows how to time its usage of __Detect_, _doesn't it?"_

* * *

_*It's the age-old saying don't you know?*_

_*What are you talking about?*_ Denkou snarled between gasps for air as he clambered onto the branch.

_*Cats always land on their feet.*_

Slowly, snickers soon turned into laughter as Denkou bent over from laughing.

_*You...you're a straight-up guy aren't you?*_

_*I try.*_

Denkou straightened up, a smile on his face.

_*Yes, but now...*_

A blue glow surrounded Denkou.

_*You're going to try harder.*_

* * *

Naruto gaped as a blue aura surrounded his Pichu and began spinning round him like a twister of energy.

"_Could this be...?"_

Denkou began increasing in size, the blue aura intensifying as he did. His ears grew longer and his paws and feet grew out. Finally, his tail grew longer and larger, taking the shape of a lightning bolt. Then, the blue aura disappeared in a shower of white sparks, revealing Denkou's new form.

_*Pikaaa...CHUUUUU!*_

Denkou was now a deeper shade of yellow, almost gold. His long ears came to a point in black tips. Electricity sparked out of two red circles on his cheeks. He had two brown stripes on his back and a brown spot at the base of his lightning-shaped tail.

Naruto's Pokédex beeped.

_-Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon, the evolved form of Pichu-_

_-__A __Pikachu can generate electricity from the electric pouches located in its cheeks. Its tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it is raised to check its surroundings. Whe__n__ several Pikachus gather, the electricity__ they generate is capable of__ caus__ing__ lightning storms-_

_-New Technique__s__:__ Thunderbolt,__ Iron Tail-_

"Way to go, Denkou!" Naruto cheered. "Now, he doesn't have a chance."

The Zangoose almost looked offended as he charged at Denkou, using his claws to navigate properly.

"Move towards the tree trunk."

Denkou ran as quickly as he could, trying to keep his balance in his new form. The Zangoose popped up behind him, a purple outline surrounding his body as he used pursuit.

"Now, use Iron Tail!"

Denkou's tail glowed and turned metallic. He swung...and broke the branch that the Zangoose was standing on.

The Cat Ferret Pokémon gasped as he fell through the air.

_Got to grab...another branch..._

He stretched out his claws, reaching for a nearby tree branch.

"I don't think so! Use Thunder Wave!"

The Zangoose growled in anger as the paralysing bolt locked up his muscles.

"Now finish with Volt Tackle!"

_*Believe It!*_

Denkou jumped out of the tree and dive-bombed at the falling Zangoose, his body surrounded by a crackling shroud of electricity. All the Zangoose could do was brace and wait...

*BOOM!*

* * *

_Wow..._

The little orange Pokémon wagged its tails as the Pikachu walked out of the dust cloud, a proud grin on his face.

The Zangoose was lying down, yellow sparks dancing over its body as it struggled to get to its feet.

_Even after that powerful attack...he's amazing!_

The yellow haired human took a small red and white stone out of his bag. Then he did something that made it bigger.

_...maybe __it's__ not a stone..._

He threw it at the Zangoose and it bounced off the normal-type Pokémon and opened. A red light shot out it, enveloped the Zangoose and sucked him into the ball.

_*What just happened?*_ it gasped.

_*The boy is trying to catch the Zangoose.*_

Looking up, the orange Pokémon saw a tall Pokémon with blue and black fur all over him except his torso; there his fur was cream-coloured. He looked a lot like...a family member with the wrong colour.

_*Why is he trying to catch the Zangoose? Does it want to be caught?*_

_*Probably not...but the Zangoose attacked a Pokémon trainer. You avoid trainers if you do not want to be caught.*_

_That makes sense..._

The red and white ball quivered for a while before releasing a shower of white sparks and emitting a beep.

_*Goodbye, little one. Maybe I will see you again.*_

As the blue and black Pokémon walked away, the orange Pokémon turned his attention to the yellow haired boy who was picking up the red and white ball and celebrating with his Pokémon.

_He caught it, eh? Is that what happened to Dad?_

He watched as the human walked away and, after a little hesitation, followed.

* * *

Later

* * *

"In my defense..."

"Assuming you have one." Sakura snapped angrily.

"Hn."

"It wasn't that bad, believe it!"

"...wasn't that bad, dobe? Sakura's Squirtle got poisoned, Ryuka and Taka got knocked out, your Vulpix almost started a forest fire and your Pichu had to evolve to defeat your opponent. That's after we were abandoned by our 'protectors'. Which part of that 'wasn't that bad, believe it!'?"

"Um...the part where we won and caught new Pokémon?"

"That's right, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Any victory is one that should be savoured, especially for rookies like you."

An attendant walked over to the quartet, holding a tray of Poké Balls.

"There you go, your Pokémon are all okay."

Sasuke smirked as he took his Poké Balls.

"Well, I know one thing...I didn't catch a useless Pokémon, dobe."

"WHAT?! You don't even know what I caught, teme!"

"Hn, I don't need to. Check this out."

He keyed open a Poké Ball and out came the Seviper which glanced around, hissing when its eyes fell on Sasuke.

"This is Hebi. What did you get dobe?"

Naruto snarled as he took out another Poké Ball.

"A badass Pokémon that will kick yours around any day. Come out, Rendan."

The red light burst out of the open Poké Ball and formed into...a Zangoose.

The Zangoose and Seviper caught sight of each other and stared. Sakura gasped and Kakashi pulled out an Ultra Ball and Sasuke raised Hebi's Poké Ball. Naruto frowned as he took in their actions.

"What's going on?"

"You idiot!" Sakura hissed. "Zangoose and Seviper are mortal enemies. When they meet, they go into a frenzy and battle to the death."

The two Pokémon moved closer and stopped within a hair's breadth of each other.

"This is basic stuff, dobe. It was covered in our first week in school."

"Really...then why isn't the sky falling right now?"

The three trainers took in the situation in surprise.

_*Seviper.*_ the Poison Snake Pokémon hissed.

The Cat Ferret Pokémon rolled his eyes and barked out a response.

"They're...talking." Sakura was confused.

"They're...not fighting." Sasuke was just as confused.

"They're...I'm sorry, I've got nothing." Naruto remarked, receiving exasperated glares from his classmates. "But is it really that weird?"

"Yes it is." Kakashi remarked. "Usually, when a Zangoose and a Seviper meet, they go into an uncontrollable rage that is only stopped when one has defeated the other. I've never seen anything like this."

Sakura grumbled a bit as she glanced around the Pokémon Centre. They were the only trainers in the centre, which was very surprising. However, the attendants were busy attending to Pokémon. Her eyes passed over a picture and snapped back to it.

"I...I've seen that picture before."

The others turned to the picture. It showed a man in fishing clothing wearing a white and blue cap and...

"Hey, isn't that Inari and Tsunami?"

* * *

"His name was Kaiza." Tazuna smiled nostalgically. "He was a fisherman and the bravest man I have ever known. He moved here not long after Inari's father died. One day, Inari was being bullied...and almost drowned. Kaiza saved his life."

Tazuna held a picture frame in his hands as the Pokémon trainers sat around him. He stared into as he narrated his tale and teardrops formed in his eyes.

"Inari worshipped the ground he walked on. He brought him home to meet us and I could see that glint in his eyes...the one that disappeared the day his father died. Tsunami saw what Inari saw too and married him not long after that...then Gato came."

Tazuna's knuckles turned white as he squeezed the picture frame.

"With Kaiza around, standing up to Gato was very easy. Kaiza never cowed to Gato, never yielded to him or his goons. He stood up for us, he was our hero. Then Gato cut him down...in front of all of us. Inari had a front row seat to the death of his idol...and it broke him in a bad way."

"Still telling that useless story?" a voice behind them scoffed.

Turning around, Naruto saw Inari with a sneer on his face.

"That fool got exactly what was coming to him. The weak will be crushed by the strong."

He walked away and up the stairs. A loud slam indicated where he was.

Tazuna rose to his feet tiredly and hung the frame on the wall. It contained a photograph identical to the one in the Pokémon Centre...with one small difference.

"That very day, Inari came home and tore Kaiza out the picture...and now all that's left is the shell that used to be my grandson."

* * *

Denkou shifted uncomfortably as he sat in the backyard.

_*What do you think they're talking about?*_

_*Who knows, I don't really care and would you stop fussing?!*_ Kitsune growled irritably.

_*Sorry, I just feel so restless.*_

_*Yeah, it's-s-s-s a little s-s-something called pride. S-S-S-Savour it, it goes-s-s before a fall.*_

_*Calm down, Hebi.*_

_*Don't call me that! Just because he has claimed me doesn't mean he has my respect or my obedience.*_

The Zangoose shook his head at the Seviper's behaviour as Kinoko, the Shroomish, bounced over to his side.

_*You're being surprisingly chill at this situation. I thought our mission was to get rid of the humans, not to become subservient to them.*_

_*That was before we knew they were here to protect the general. Their mission coincides with ours so this won't be an unbearable situation.*_

_*That's right!*_ Denkou piped up. _*Why do you call the old man 'the general'?*_

_*He leads the resistance of the people of this land. His operation will lead to the __eradication of the current regime of terror and suffering.*_ Rendan responded. _*We have no experience__ in bridges so we just focus on protection as much as possible.__*_

* * *

Hebi scoffed as the Cat Ferret Pokémon conversed with the yellow-haired boy's Pokémon. Naruto, they called him.

_Idiots, our mission is much more important than wasting time here!_

_*You look angry.*_

Hissing, the Poison Snake Pokémon glared at the Houndour who had snuck up on him.

_*And here I thought my __s-s-__stellar personality was-s-s shin__ing through.*_

_*Why are you so angry?*_ Taka cawed as he landed beside Gouka. _*It's not that bad being a trainer's Pokémon.*_

_*My mission is much more important than catering to the whims-s-s of an immature human.*_

_*Hmph, __Sasuke-sama'__s goals are far beyond the whims of immaturity.*_

Ryuka lumbered over, glaring at the Seviper.

_*__You're strong, but the person Sasuke-sama is going to defeat has Pokémon that make you look like a hatchling.__ Even if you...*_

_*HEEEEY!*_ a loud trill interrupted Ryuka as Suzume soared into the yard and landed in the centre of the clearing.

_*I've contacted HQ! The meeting is on for tonight.*_

_*Good*_ Rendan rose to his feet. _*They will need the update to plan appropriately.*_

Kitsune and Denkou exchanged looks.

_What meeting?_

* * *

The Sea Weasel Pokémon looked left and right as he peered through the window.

_This is where they came after they left that__ red and white__place with the nice people._

He carefully crawled into the room and sniffed around. The room was very spartan, with just four futons as furniture. Each futon had a bag at its foot. Carefully the orange Pokémon sniffed each bag before stopping at an orange knapsack.

_This one smells like him._

A little pawing got the cover open and a little rocking spilled its contents to the ground. There were some weird containers that contained water with wrong colours, a small bag that smelled delicious but would not open no matter how much he tried, and...

_Ohh..._

"Stupid brat...doesn't have the sense Arceus gave a Magikarp..."

Naruto grumbled as he walked up the stairs and stopped at Inari's room.

"_I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind, believe it!"_

He moved to open the door when he heard a sniffle.

"_Huh?"_

Moving closer to Inari's room, he could hear the distinct sounds of...

"_...sobs?"_

Naruto frowned, and continued on toward the guest room.

"_I'll __school Inari_...hey, what happened here?"

His bag was wide open, all the items it contained were scattered at the foot of his futon.

"Oh man...this is not cool, believe it!"

Naruto quickly shoved his things back into the bag, taking a quick count to make sure it was all there. It finally hit him after his bag was shut.

"_I'm missing a __Poké Ball!"_

His eyes frantically panned the room and lay eyes on a Poké Ball lying in a corner.

"Whew, I thought I had really lost it."

He picked up the Poké Ball, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket...never noticing it was a little heavier than before.

* * *

Later in the day

* * *

Gouka stared at the Poison Snake Pokémon who stared right back.

_Those eyes are really creepy._

_*You showed some impressive speed when we fought.*_

The fire-type Pokémon was taken aback by the sudden comment.

_*Also, you had decent attack power as well...but do not be fooled__. I could have easily taken you down__.*_

_*But you didn't, did you?*_ Ryuka spat out from his spot near the river.

He blew another flamethrower over the river's surface, growling angrily when the steam produced blew over him. He blew another just as big as the previous one, snarling angrily when there was no visible improvement.

_*Too much anger, not enough breath c__ontrol.*_

Gouka blinked as the Poison Snake Pokémon slithered next to Ryuka.

_*Don't focus on producing the flames; pour your focus into your breathing. Then just create a spark and allow your breath to produce the conflagration.*_

_*What are you talking about? Go away if you refuse to make sense.*_ Ryuka snarled.

Hebi just faced the river, took a deep breath and fired a flamethrower that dwarfed Ryuka's previous attempt by...way too much.

_*You pour your power into producing and breathing out the fire, that's cumbersome. Just feed the flames with fuel and it will do the rest.*_

_*Not long ago you were spitting fire and brimstone and now you're offering help? Leave me alone.*_

Ryuka scoffed and proceeded to practice his flamethrowers. Hebi slithered over to Gouka's side.

_*Why don't you try it?*_

* * *

_*Ugh, not again__.*_

Denkou grumbled as he picked himself up. He was underneath a tree and beside Kitsune was snickering.

_*And I thought I'd never find some entertainment.*_

_*Shut up, jerk! I don't see you climbing any trees.*_

_*I do not desire combat through tree branches, all I'll need to do is burn down the branches and__ my problem is solved. You're the mouse aspiring to be a monkey.*_

Denkou ignored him and backed up. With a quick attack, he sprinted up the tree trunk and pushed off onto a nearby branch. It propelled him higher towards a thicker branch. A deft midair twist and a weakened iron tail allowed him to push himself out of the branch's path. Landing on another branch carefully, the electric-type began jumping from branch to branch, carefully balancing his tail...until it finally threw off his balance and he fell out of the tree.

Denkou grimaced and braced himself for the fall...until a bushy tail wrapped around him.

_...Huh?_

Opening his eyes, he saw a white tail wrapped around his midsection.

_*Careful, you could have gotten hurt.*_ Rendan warned as he descended to the ground.

_*Thanks.*_ Denkou sighed as he was lowered to the ground. _*Why can't I get this? It was much easier when we fought.*_

_*Instinct.*_

_*...what?*_

_*Your body knows what to __do;__ it's your over__-thinking which is holding you back. Just relax and do what comes to you__ and remember that you've done this before__.*_

Denkou stared as Rendan took a run at a tree and clambered up its trunk, using his momentum and claws to manoeuvre through the branches. He stopped at a particularly high one and looked down expectantly.

_*Well, are you coming or not?*_

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair with Naruto regaling all present with stories of his gym battle, Sasuke contradicting said stories, Sakura agreeing with Sasuke and Kakashi confirming Naruto's story.

"...so after I knew what earthquake could do, I began to lay my trap. It was so awesomely cool that its sheer bodacity was unreal, believe it!"

"Oh great, now the dobe is quoting Kung Fu Panda."

"Calm down kiddo, the next part is really good."

"Not as good as Sasuke-kun would have done, I bet."

"So anyways..."

Tsunami had a small smile on her face as she washed the dishes and even Tazuna was listening intently. Inari on the other hand was just stewing at his seat, glaring at Naruto.

"Then, his Sandslash tripped and fell right into the hole and I knew it was time to put this match to..."

A loud slam cut Naruto off. Inari rose to his feet after slamming his hands on the table.

"You...you guys make me sick! You are going to die fighting Gato and instead of running away, you're here telling stories. The strong conquer the weak, that's how it has always been and that's how it will always be."

Naruto scoffed at his fatalistic proclamation.

"Give it up kid, we're not like you."

"Well...I'd hate to be like you!" Inari snarled. "Telling stories without a care in the world, with no idea of what suffering is truly like and ignoring the fact that you are going lose to Gato...I'd truly hate to be like you."

Naruto sat in his seat quietly, almost as if he didn't hear Inari.

"...you selfish little ingrate."

"W-W-What?" Inari was taken aback by the pure, unfiltered venom in Naruto's voice.

"You heard me, you waste of space. Your mother and grandfather may tolerate your behaviour but I do not have their tolerance for your particular brand of stupid. Here you are making death proclamations at all who oppose Gato, people trying to protect you. People like your grandfather, who is building hope one day at a time. People like your mother who makes sure everything is all right when your grandfather leaves and stays that way till he comes back. People like Kaiza...who sacrificed his life for this place. And this is how you repay them?! This defeatist attitude...this utter disregard of the risks they take to keep you alive is all they get?! You are the one who makes me sick!"

Naruto slowly walked up to Inari who was trembling in fear as he approached.

"What really pisses me off is that you think you have the right to just spout whatever nonsense that is cooked in your noggin. You'd hate to be me? I'd rather die than be you!"

Naruto stopped in front of Inari.

"Or maybe you're right. Maybe you do have the right attitude. After all...it takes a big man to sit in his room all day, shivering and crying like a little girl. Doesn't it?"

Naruto stared into his eyes.

"Doesn't it?"

Inari looked away but he could feel Naruto's eyes boring a hole into his skull.

"Doesn't it?"

Naruto inched even closer.

"Doesn't it?"

Inari began to hyperventilate.

"DOESN'T IT?! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR..."

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi's voice carried through loud and clear. "Calm down."

Naruto stared at Inari for a few more moments before turning away and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, Sasuke rose to his feet.

"Looks like the dobe has the right idea, I never thought I'd meet someone dumber than him though."

He also walked out of the house. Sakura timidly followed a few seconds later.

"I apologize for that." Kakashi remarked. "Naruto tends to speak without thinking."

Inari quivered for a few more moments then ran to his room, sniffling as he went.

* * *

Naruto stopped in the forest and dropped underneath a tree. He was so angry he was breathing harshly even though he wasn't even out of breath.

"_That stupid little...ugh I'm so mad I can't even breathe properly to talk of thinking straight__."_

Naruto closed his eyes and began counting down from ten. When he was done and opened his eyes, a white dog-like Pokémon with a black scythe on its forehead stood before him, growling. Naruto pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

_-Absol, the Disaster Pokémon-_

_-Type: Dark-_

_-Gender: Male-_

_-Nature: Serious-_

_-Special Ability: Pressure-_

_-Hidden Ability: Inner Focus-_

_-Techniques: Feint, Leer, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Bite, Swords Dance, Night Slash.-_

_-Info: __Absol live in steep mountainous regions and rarely venture into areas inhabited by humans__. Should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow__.-_

"Whoa..."

Naruto dug into his pockets and came out with a single Pokéball.

"_Crap, all my __Poké__mon are at the old man's house."_

The Absol charged at Naruto, the scythe on its forehead glowing purple.

"AAH!"

Naruto just managed to roll out of the way of the night slash. The attack cut right through the tree behind Naruto and toppled over, falling towards Naruto.

"AAH!"

Naruto scrambled out of the tree's way and sighed in relief when it missed him. An angry snarl drew his attention to the Absol charging towards him. Without thinking, Naruto threw the Poké Ball in his hand. It hit the Disaster Pokémon right on its forehead and cracked open...

"...huh?"

Instead of capturing the Absol, a blue light shot out from the Poké Ball and materialized into an orange weasel-like Pokémon with a yellow tube around its neck.

_*Bui?*_

Naruto's Pokédex beeped.

_-Buizel, the Sea Water Pokémon-_

_-Type: Water-_

_-Gender: Male-_

_-Nature: Naive-_

_-Special Ability: Swift Swim-_

_-Hidden Ability: Storm Drain-_

_-Techniques: Water Gun, Aqua Jet, SonicBoom, Growl, Pursuit-_

_-Info: __Buizel stores air in the sac__ on its neck and uses as floating devices__ and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.__ Its tails can fire wind-based attacks like __SonicBoom__ and __Razor Wind__-_

"...huh? Where did you come from?" Naruto was puzzled as to the sudden appearance of the water-type Pokémon.

_*Bui, buizel?"_ the Sea Weasel Pokémon looked just as confused as Naruto.

The Absol, on the other hand, was fed up with waiting and launched a pursuit attack right at the Buizel's back.

"Watch out!"

The Buizel immediately jumped into the air, causing the Absol to run headfirst into a nearby tree. Growling angrily, the Disaster Pokémon powered a night slash attack as he waited for his opponent to descend...before looking up.

_*Bui, bui! Buizel!*_

Naruto gasped as the Sea Weasel Pokémon hovered in midair using nothing but the power of his spinning tails.

"What...how?"

_-Some Buizel are capable of flying through the use of__ their tails and__ the sac__s__ on their necks-_

The Absol growled angrily at the Buizel who replied with a water gun. The attack pushed the dark-type Pokémon back just a little and it looked ready to eat the little water-type alive.

"Try SonicBoom!"

The spinning tails began glowing white and gathering gale force winds and propelling the Buizel higher. The Sea Weasel cut its flight and fell towards the Absol, executing a roll in the air.

_*Bui...__BUI__ZEL__!*_

The sonic shockwaves slammed into the Disaster Pokémon, pounding it into the ground. The Buizel landed in front of Naruto its arms crossed proudly.

_*Buizel.*_

"Whoa...your spinning tails generated much more force than a normal sonicboom would...sweet!"

* * *

Unknown Location

* * *

_*Halt! Identify yourself__!*_

Suzume and Rendan quickly responded.

_*For the freedom of Wave.*_

After a moment of silent, a Kecleon materialized in front of the gathered Pokémon. With a quick once-over, it turned and jumped into a nearby bush. Rendan, Hebi, Kinoko and Suzume jumped into the bush too. After a little hesitation, Denkou moved to the bush as well and jumped in.

Kitsune growled as he approached the bush.

_I really don't like this._

After sniffing around the bush, Kitsune tentatively stepped through. The ground sloped down steeply and Kitsune yelped as he slid down the dirt slope. Immediately the ground evened out, Kitsune was on his guard for any surprise attacks.

_*__Oh, you came too__?*_

Turning around he saw Gouka walking towards him. Chidori sniffed around suspiciously as Taka hovered above her head. Beside them, Kinoko and Kame were sharing some oran berries.

_*C'mon, they're about to start!*_

Gouka nudged Kitsune towards the group as they gathered under a rock outcropping. On it stood a very old Blastoise, flanked by two Grovyles.

_*That's odd.*_ Suzume chirped uneasily.

_*What are you talking about?*_ Kitsune's fur ruffled.

_*There__ was__ a__ full special ops squad guarding the commander last I checked...two are absent. They're never absent.*_

_*Silence.*_ yelled the Grovyle on the left. _*The commander is ready.*_

The Blastoise lumbered forward and looked down upon the gathered Pokémon.

_*Welcome! As much as I would love to go through normal protocols, this meeting is much more urgent than most. Airborne squad's second lieutenant, are you present?*_

_*Sir__!*_ Suzume snapped off a salute with her wing.

_*Give me your report.*_

_*The humans who assumed were hostiles have proven to be friendlies. A definite ma__rk has been made on the leader of the enemy squadron. __The strike force captain and I__ have been recruited into one of the human's squad.__ This allows us quick response time should the general ever need it.__*_

_*Excellent work. Strike force captain, your report?*_

_*Immediately.*_ Rendan snapped off a salute off his own. _*After careful observation of the situation, it is clear that the second lieutenant's assessment is accurate. Moreover, they are accompanied by a human with exceptionally powerful __Poké__mon__. They are more than capable of picking up where we...*_

_*Commander!*_

Two more Grovyles slid down the entrance, bruised, battered and panting.

_*The seer's visions have been confirmed__. The short__ human is planning to strike the general construct__.*_

The news sent the entire room into pandemonium. A loud chatter filled the room as panic spread like wildfire.

...till a quake rattled the room and knocked some semblance of quiet back into it.

_*Please do not panic.*_ The Blastoise rumbled. _ *We are warned. Our counterattack can be planned.*_

Kitsune looked around in confusion as the Pokémon gathered into groups and began a lot of hushed whispering.

_*We need to know when it happens*_ Rendan called out. _*When and where to account__ for whatever tricks his twisted mind can come up with.*_

_*He plans to attack in two__...__Ack!*_

The grass type Pokémon narrowly avoided a red and silver blur that struck the ground where they had been. The dust cleared to reveal gleaming eyes and sharp blades.

_*So...we finally meet!*_ The Bisharp's mocking grin firmly in place.

* * *

Lesson Time with Iruka-sensei

Bloodline Limits: The Sharingan

The Sharingan is a bloodline limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan is noted for producing many powerful Pokémon trainers like the infamous Madara Uchiha and, most recently, Itachi Uchiha.

The Sharingan is easily distinguished by a red iris that has a black pupil in the middle and is surrounded by up to three other pupils shaped like magatama called tomoes. Each tomoe is capable of immense levels of foresight. A fully matured Sharingan will possess three tomoes in each eye.

The Sharingan's exceptional perception allows the Pokémon to pick up minute signs in its opponent and predict its actions and hence its attack and defense. This makes the Sharingan perfect for counterattacks and overcoming defences. Even more amazing is the fact that the Sharingan can allow the Pokémon to copy its opponent's attack, without the need to learn or the use of a TM/HM.

These abilities are not without limits. The Sharingan's perception makes it very susceptible to bright lights. Also, it is hampered just as easily as the normal eye. As such, favourite tactics against Uchihas include the use of weather-altering techniques like Sunny Day, Sandstorm, Mist, etc. Also, a Pokémon with Sharingan cannot copy a move that it's not compatible with.

A/N: I went with Seviper and Zangoose to signify Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry. I believe I'm on many shit lists due to my long absence from updating. To make up for it, here is the premiere of a fic of mine that has not been posted yet. From Fate/Stay Night I give you...

* * *

Of Guns And Swords

A brown haired man wearing a purple priest's robe knelt alone in the church, offering up a prayer to God. It was a prayer he had said many times...but tonight was different. His face was the picture of stoic concentration.

"Are you going to keep on ignoring me?"

With an exasperated sigh, the priest rose to his feet but did not bother turning around.

"What happened?"

A cough rattled the air and the priest could hear the sound of drops hitting the floor.

Drops of blood...

"I had found another servant..."

* * *

A blue haired man with red eyes and dressed in an ultramarine full bodysuit twirled a red spear in his hand as he stared calmly at his opponent...

...a tan white-haired man in a black bodysuit covered by a red cloak that wielded two Chinese falchions, one black, the other white, as he stared back with the golden eyes of an eagle.

* * *

"The servant was quite unusual...what kind of Archer fights up close with swords?"

* * *

The wielder of the spear gnashed his teeth in frustration as yet another strike was deflected. He thought he had disarmed the bastard a long time ago but the swords always made their way back into his hands.

And that mocking grin...like he knew something.

* * *

"You must be losing your touch if an Archer could do this to you." The priest had the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"The Archer did not do this...there was a bystander."

* * *

A red-haired boy gaped in shock as the two titanic forces collided. Their speed and power seemed unreal.

When their gazes fell on him, he ran so fast the cold shiver of fear had no time to make its way down his back.

* * *

"I followed protocol...pursued the kid to ensure the war's secrecy."

"Then another servant ambushed you?"

"...no."

* * *

The kid turned around and a familiar red glow surrounded his hand. It faded away to reveal...

* * *

"What did you say? A gun?"

"I was just as shocked as you are and a little pissed that I was being underestimated...till the kid open fire."

"Lancer, you mean to tell me you were injured by a mage who uses guns? You were injured by bullets?"

* * *

Lancer grinned as the bullets flew at him at amazing speed, even for him. Swinging his lance he deflected the first one...or so he thought.

* * *

"...swords?"

"Yes...swords."

* * *

Archer gasped as he watched Lancer stop cold to avoid being skewered...and gasped a second time as he watched Lancer work his lance to avoid his untimely end.

"_A gun that shoots swords?"_

His brown haired master was similarly at a loss for words as she watched a Servant being stopped by a human.

* * *

"And I had to forget that the kid had another hand free."

A red glow surrounded the redhead's free hand and a green dagger was the result. A quick throw had it embedded in the pavement right in front of Lancer's feet...and it promptly exploded.

* * *

"It was powerful enough to injure me but not that badly. It was what the kid pulled out next that sold the deal.

* * *

*Click-Clack!*

Archer gaped as Lancer found himself staring down the business end of a shotgun.

*Boom!*

A barrage of swords flew at Lancer...he couldn't deflect them all.

*Click-Clack!*

*Boom!*

*Click-Clack!*

*Boom!*

*Click-Clack!*

*Boom!*

* * *

"I had to get out of there, that sword was dangerous."

"Sword? I thought it was a shotgun"

"I said sword? It was a gun...but it reminded me of a sword. Why?"

* * *

Archer's gaze zoomed in on the gun in the redhead's hands. A Structural Analysis revealed its secrets.

Each and every part of the weapon was embedded with the concept of 'Sword'. The shotgun was disassembled and each piece was Traced and Re-Traced to perfection. But the Tracing...involved embedding the concept into each piece and ensuring that the concept did not alter its function. Then pieces were combined and the process began all over again.

The end result...a gun that was a sword.

* * *

"But before I left I saw them."

* * *

The boy lifted up his hand and his sleeve rose just high enough to display three marks in the form of a sword.

* * *

"Command Seals." The priest mused. "The power to command a servant."

"Who is this mage?"

The priest closed his eyes.

* * *

Red hair.

Golden eyes.

Above average height.

Well defined muscles.

Not familiar.

Red glow surrounds hand.

...

...

...

Calico M950 submachine gun.

Primary weapon of Kiritsugu Emiya.

The Magus Killer.

* * *

Rin whispered his name as he walked away.

"Shirou Emiya."

* * *

Saber stared incredulously at her summoner.

"You are the son of Kiritsugu Emiya."

"...if it makes you feel any better, I'm adopted."

* * *

"Who are you?" Illyasviel growled in fury. Behind her, Berserker rose to his feet after the explosion had thrown him over her head.

"Shirou Emiya."

* * *

Gilgamesh snorted condescendingly as the redhead pointed his gun at him.

"Who do you think you are to point that ugly piece of trash at your King."

"Shirou Emiya."

* * *

Kirei Kotomine threw his head back and laughed joyously, pure elation filling his black heart and scaring Lancer half to death.

"The Magus Killer's legacy!"

* * *

"Well, then I'll have to become a hero for you."

Kiritsugu smiled lightly.

"Then we will do it. In defiance of the preconceived notions set down by history, we will forge a hero of guns and swords to rattle the very foundation of the Root."

A/N: Cut! That's a wrap! Read & Review. Tell me that this story is good.


End file.
